El Hombre del Paraguas
by JulyBeS
Summary: Alfred es un agente especial de la CIA. Su mision no es nada mas y nada menos que meterse entre los grupos de mafiosos mas poderosos y peligrosos de toda Europa. Pero una vez que se entra a la mafia, no se puede salir. - USUK - SPAMANO - GERITA
1. De todos los bares del mundo

**Hola gente! Soy July y este es el primer fic que escribo, y espero que les guste. Desde ya muchas gracias a tods ls que van a leer.**

**Un abrazo enorme a mi Beta, Lorena Malfoy (es una orden directa que lean sus fics: estan muy piolas. Deberían ser novelas en mi no tan humilde opinion)**

* * *

><p><strong>Sinopsis:<strong> _Alfred es un agente especial de la CIA. Su mision no es nada mas y nada menos que meterse entre los grupos de mafiosos mas poderosos y peligrosos de toda Europa. Pero una vez que se entra a la mafia, no se puede salir._

_Ahí conoce a Arthur "El caballero" Kirkland, un jefe de mafia muy especial, que lo va a llevar por casi toda Europa para buscar a una mafia que esta secuestrando mujeres y adolescentes para venderlas como esclavas._

_En el viaje conocerá a un grupo de gente que nunca antes habría imaginado conocer, mientras lucha con su propia identidad y sobre como esto afecta su viida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: De todos los bares del mundo...<strong>

P.d.V: Alfred.

En cualquier momento va a entrar por la puerta. Ya es hora. No espero que sea puntual, pero supongo que mi gente me dio la informacion correcta.

Este bar es insoportable; el olor a cigarrillo y quien sabe que hierba mas me enferma. El olor a whisky me gusta, pero no ayuda tampoco. Estoy en Soho, en Londrés, y a pesar de que este barrio, según me dijeron, mejoró: parece que este bar se quedo en el tiempo. "High people in Low places*". Se suponia que las autoridades habian erradicado todo este tipo de lugares. Se me vienen a la mente muchisimas ideas de porque sigue abierto y coleando como siempre. Es interesante. Por ahora, solo hay gente que busca alcohol y sexo, pero en algunos segundos, va a empezar a entrar gente, que, tal vez sí busque alcohol y sexo, pero además plata.

Una limoscina se acaba de estacionar justo en frente de este bar. Es hora de sacar mi cuaderno y lapicera. Show time.

_"Soy un obsevador: veo todo, comprendo todo. No importa donde este, se lo que pasa. No puedo controlarlo..." -_mientras escribo, veo como entra por la puerta, como mira para todos lados. Qué ojos verdes, qué cejas. Pelo muy rubio, pinchud... basta Alfred, no te conviertas en tu personaje. Solo, seguí escribiendo.- _"...los rasgos de las personas: se cuando mienten, mejor que en esa serie, como se llamaba, "Lie to me**". _-me vió. Esto es perfecto. Sabía que esto iba a funcionar. Un tipo solo, escribiendo en un bar en el que se supone que nunca tiene que haber evidencia de nada, llama la atención. Sé que me esta mirando. Debe ser un poco paranoico. No lo culpo. Pero esta tranquilo. Seguramente el ambiente lo calma.- _"Cada persona es un libro abierto. Yo los leo a simple vista." -_¿Este tipo coopera con el gobierno de Estados Unidos o qué? ¡JA! Se acaba de sentar no muy lejos mío en la barra, y le dijo a sus hombres que se sentaran en mesas exparsidas por el bar. Seguro quiere saber que escribo. Bueno, que lea.-_ "No vivo, observo. No siento, entiendo. El único calor que siento es el del whisky que pasa por mi garganta." -_...mmm,,, que... no tenía planeado escribir eso. Pero mi cara de desconcierto hizo que el "Caballero" no muy lejos mío, se levantara de su asiento y ahora esté pasando por detrás mío. Escucho el ruido que hace la tela de ese traje tan bien planchado. Se detiene justo atrás mío. Está leyendo la libreta. Yo ya paré de escribir.

-Un observador. Interesante, ¿o es un mero personaje?.-me pregunta. Así suena su voz. No va a ser fácil olvidar esa voz grave, con acento británico perfecto.

-Acabo de preguntarme lo mismo... -le respondí, con una sonrisa sin humor. Hice que mi acento yanki saliera perfecto. Quiero que el sepá que soy diferente. Se sienta al lado mío.

-¿Esta es la parte en la que te digo: "¿De todos los bares de de todos los pueblos del mundo, tu entras al mio?"*** o algo así?

-Solo si te quieres meter en mis pantalones, _lad. _-me dice, de manera... ¿Indiferente? Seguramente, él piensa que en serio soy un insensible. Qué personaje el mío.

-No soy un _lad, _tengo mas o menos tu edad. -acá se va a poner paranoico. Tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Cuántos años me das? -me pregunta, un poco mas serio que hace dos segundos.

-Veintisies. -no lo dije como un tipo que adivina. Lo dije como un tipo que lo sabe.

-En serio eres un observador.

-Si. Y también observo que te preocupa que lo sea. ¿Qué quieres proteger? -acabo de decidir que es mejor pasar a la **acción **de las cosas. Ya se enojo mi querido inglés.

-Dime, que es lo que quiero ocultar. Ya que aparentemente, lo que escribes no es solo un personaje. -prácticamente me lo dice como si yo fuera a salir corriendo. Qué iluso: voy a salir **caminando**.

-Bueno, más que nada quieres ocultar quien eres. -me acerco mas a su cara. Se puso furioso. Esos ojos verdes en los que se pueden leer todo lo que piensa. Tiene miedo. No sabe quien soy, y eso le aterra. Y tiene sentido: soy un agente de la CIA después de todo.- Eres tan importante, dude.

-Escuchamé yanki, aca juegas con mis reglas. ¿Quién carajo eres?

-Jaja, tus reglas. Esta bien, soy Alfred Jones. Y no solo soy un "observador". ¿Se puede saber quien eres? -Dios, esto es **acción. **

-Me dicen "el Caballero", eso es todo lo que necesitas. -me contestó. Dejó que su bronca y su miedo le sacaran el tiro por la culata. Me acaba de confirmar que este es el hombre que busco.

-Arthur "El Caballero" Kirkland -terminé la frase por el, me levanté y me fui. Me cayó bien. Menos mal, porque a partir de ahora, vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

* * *

><p>Sé que sus hombres me estan siguiendo. A no más de veinte metros atrás mío, hay dos tipos de traje siguendome por la vereda. No me quedó claro qué piensa Arthur de mí, pero dos tipos tras mis pasos no me van a delatar. Si quiere saber quien soy, que venga él... mejor les digo eso a ellos. Estamos caminando por Brewer St, ellos acechándome. Tengo que hacer esto rápido. Miles de mujeres pueden estar siendo mandadas a un puerto y obligadas a hacer Dios sabe qué, y yo aca, lidiando con un británico de brillantes ojos verdes.<p>

Me detengo y me apoyo contra la pared de un edificio. Hay un callejón al lado mio. Cuando ellos pasan por adelante mío como si yo no fuera su trabajo, les digo:

-Si quieren hablar conmigo, solo haganlo.

Me agarraron uno de cada brazo al instante, pero no me resistí. Tenía que hablar con ellos. En realidad, no con ellos, con Arthur, pero necesito llegar a él. Me arrastraron hasta la mitad del callejon, y me apoyaron con la falta de delicadeza esperada, contra la pared. Ahora las puteadas y preguntas, y amenazas. Con un whisky, por favor.

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre completo? -preguntó uno: que era morocho, de ojos marrones y una nariz larga y torcida, se la habrán roto como quince veces. Tenía marcas en la cara, no se si son cicatrices u otra cosa.

-¿A qué mierda viniste? -pregunto el otro. Este tenía el pelo negro azabache, pero con unos ojos azules llamativos, y la verdad, temerarios. Este iba a ascender más rápido que el narigon de al lado. Se le notaba en la voz, en la forma en que agarraba mi brazo y mi hombro.

-Escuchen, solo quiero hablar con él. Estoy solo, y tengo propuestas, pero tienen que ir directamente a él. -si fuera uno solo, sacaría mi arma y lo amenazaría a que me lleve con su jefe. El tema es que no tengo la ventaja. Tengo que jugar con sus reglas.

-Cualquier cosa que tengas que proponer, nos la puedes decir ahora e irte y esperar respuesta. -dijo "Pinocho"-

-Tú mismo dijiste que estás solo. No vales la pena. -dijo "El empleado del mes"

-No voy a hablar con ustedes. Tengo que hablar, con... Arthur. -les dije sonriendo. Necesito que ellos me odien.

-Es "el Caballero" para ti. -me dijo de vuelta _Pinocho_. Tal vez sean mis prejuicios, pero parecía tan insoportable.

-Sí, sí, sí. El punto es que yo sé quién es "El caballero". Puedo entregarlos. Con un nombre, puedo hacer todo. Si quiero.

-Podemos matarte si queremos. -dijo esta vez el empleado del mes. Parece que se puso nervioso cuando dije "entregarlos".

-No. No pueden. -contesté- nuestro querido Caballero les pidio que me vigilaran, no que me mataran. Y supongo que ahora tiene a otras personas buscando gracias a que yo dije mi nombre. Si me matan, estoy seguro de que su jefe no les perdonaría. Además, no quieren exponerse, ¿Verdad? -lo primero no era un argumento valido para nada. En otras situaciones, me pegan un tiro. Pero la manera en que lo dije fue como si yo conociera de lo que estoy hablando. Y supongo que lo segundo fue mas sensato. Pero ya se hicieron la idea de que soy importante. Se miraron por dos segundos. Y de repente me sueltan y sacan sus armas. Estan tan cerca de mis ojos que no puedo enfocar para ver que armas se trata.

-Vienes con nosotros. -dijo _Pinocho_. Lo último que vi fue como alejaba su arma un poco, para pegarme en la cabeza con el mango de esta, supongo. Y lo último que sentí fue un dolor impresionante y como caía al suelo. Lo último que pensé fue: "Eres un hombre de acción. No lo olvides."

* * *

><p>Dios, necesito una aspirina. Jaqueca, jaqueca everywhere. Va a ser mejor que abra los ojos y vea en donde carajo terminé. Ya es de día. Siento la luz del sol en mi cara. Bueno, al menos estoy en un lugar con ventanas... No sé porque eso me alivia.<p>

Estoy en una... ¿Oficina? La verdad, esperaba un galpón o un estudio abandonado. Alguna casa. Algún lugar donde no pueda pedir ayuda. Pero estoy en una oficina de lo mas ordenada. Y es enorme. Es circular. Paredes de madera, piso alfombrado rojo oscuro. La bandera del Reino Unido pintada sobre un lienzo enorme contra una pared. A mi derecha unas ventanas altas, pero desde el ángulo en el que estoy, no llego a ver la calle, solo el cielo. Esta gris oscuro. Va a llover. Un escritorio de los años 20's en el centro de la habitacion, con una silla que parecía un trono detrás y un minibar al costado (qué comodo debe ser: tener control, dinero, hombres y mujeres a el servicio de uno, y con bebidas al alcance de la mano). Después había ficheros y bibliotecas con carpetas. Necesito saber ya que hay ahí. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil.

Me di cuenta de que no podía moverme. Estaba en una silla de madera, mis pies pegados a las patas con cinta de embalar, y mis muñecas a los brazos de la silla. Después me di cuenta de que faltaba mi cuaderno y mi billetera. En mi billetera tenía justo lo que necesitaba: efectivo, tarjetas de credito (seguramente las sacaron para saber mas de mí, pero no me preocupa), y mi licencia de conducir. Y en mi cuaderno, bueno: garabatos y la historia de mi personaje. El observador. Necesito urgente un psicólogo.

La puerta se abré. Y Arthur me dice:

-Sabes dar una primera impresion, ¿cierto Alfred?

-Es uno de mis dones. -dije, entrando en personaje... otra vez-

-Mis hombres podían haberte pegado un tiro, ¿Lo sabías? -siguió. Parecía que el también estaba en personaje. Este hombre me fascina.

-En realidad, yo sabía que iba a terminar así. ¿Esta es tu oficina? -era una duda real. Pero supuse que sí-

-Sí lo es. ¿O ya sabías eso? -pregunto, siendo sarcástico. El tono cínico me parecio de lo más natural.-

-Era una duda real. ¿Por? -no tenía apuro, y él tampoco.

-Lo que pasa, Alfred, es que sabes mucho. Demasiado, la verdad. Un yanki aparentemente corriente, que escribe de sí mismo en cuadernos , no debería saber en lo que se está metiendo. Pero tú sí lo sabes. Sabes quien soy, que soy un jefe. Y me pregunto: ¿Cómo?

-Fácil: puedo estar solo, pero te estuve buscando. Tenía que encontrarte de alguna manera. Así que investigué por un mes. -todo esto, es verdad.

-¿Qué tienes para ofrecer? Me dijeron que tenías propuestas.

-Es largo.

-Entonces empieza. -sabía dar una orden, como un capitán de barco.

-Estoy buscando a un grupo. Pero no es una familia, de cierto lugar. Son miles de hombres por todo el mundo, secuestrando mujeres jóvenes, y según me enteré, algunas adolescentes y niñas. Por varios países: Estados Unidos, algunos países de America del sur, Brazil supongo, otros como Italia, China, Rusia, todo el Reino Unido. Por todo lo que me enteré, esto estuvo pasando hace ya dos años. Y estoy buscando a esos hombres.

-¿Tan desesperado estas por sexo? -me preguntó. Sentí genuino asco, a pesar de que sé que es una broma. Mi personaje, ayudó un poco.

-¡Cállate enfermo! ¡Mi mujer fue secuestrada! Estuve cuatro meses buscando, como un idiota, por mi cuenta. Y ella esta en Dios sabe dónde y... y... pasándole quizás qué... arrg! ¡Necesito información! Solo eso te pido. -empecé a sentir genuina furia. Mejor, tiene que creerselo. Al menos "el observador" tenía esposa.

-...Así que eras solo un personaje... -dijo, mas como para sí mismo, con... ¿Decepción? ¿Eso es lo que tiene su voz?-

-¿Qué?

-Esto del... "obsevador". De no sentir nada, de entender todo. Me parecía fascinante. Ahora veo que, tu sí tienes sangre en las venas, furia al menos.

-Si soy un observador. Pero mi esposa, Shanon, es la escepción. ¿Y cómo es eso lo que te importa?

-No me importa. -contesto... muy rápido. -¿Y cómo sabes que son estos hombres ¿Qué sabes de ellos? Tenes que decirme más, o no abro la boca.

-Shanon, -comencé con un suspiro. Practiqué esto hace como meses allá en USA.- fue una víctima de las cirscuntancias. Al igual que un monton de mujeres más, supongo. Era de noche, ella salió a comprar cigarrillos, ja, siempre le dije que fumar le iba a hacer mal. La ironía se hizo mi mejor amiga hace un tiempo. Y... de repente, ella me llama al celular, asustada. Estaba corriendo de los hombres que la perseguían, mientras me hablaba. Me dijo, que la estaban siguiendo, que tenían cuchillos. A penas escuché, bajé corriendo, para ayudarla, hacer algo. Ella me había dicho que estaba en la plaza, enfrente de nuestro edificio, que se iba a esconder ahí. Bajé corriendo, y los empiezo a buscar en la plaza. Lo que ví no me lo olvido más: ella estaba desmayada, siendo arrastrad... arrastrada, y subida a una camioneta.

"El Caballero" estaba pendiente de la historia, como si en cualquier momento me pudiese quedar mudo. Seguí hablando, guiandome por su expresión.

"Pero logré ver algo: en los cuellos de ambos hombres, tenían unos tatuajes idénticos: una espada. Larga, puño con bordes afilados, como si agarrar esa espada pudiera cortarte la mano. Fuí a la comisaria, dí los datos de mi esposa y describí el tatuaje. (Me quede con el boceto). Me dijeron: "Vamos a hacer lo que podamos". Con esa puta frase, me dí la vuelta y me fui. Al día siguiente comenzó la investigación que es ahora. Viajé por todos lados, creo que la mitad del país en dos semanas. Me metí en grupos de gente parecidos a en el que estoy ahora. Jaj, el punto es que en Chicago, me dijeron que vaya a Europa. Pensé que en Europa los iba a encontrar, estaran secuestrando mas mujeres, de la misma manera que a mi esposa. Decidí que Londres sería un lugar para empezar. Acá hice lo mismo y escuche de tí, Arthur. Sé que tu tienes información."

No me interrumpió en todo mi discurso. Siento como si acabará de confesar mis pecados. El se siente como el cura, seguro. Me clavó la mirada seria, no la puedo leer. De repente, su semblante se ablandó un poco, suspiró y me dijo:

-Bueno, sabes trabajar muy bien. Mis hombres no son. Trafico drogas, no mujeres, y menos niñas. Lamento lo de tu esposa. ¿Tienes el boceto acá?

-Ustedes vaciaron mis bolsillos, pero fijate en mi billetera. -le dije. Él lo hace. Creo que se apiadó de mí. No se que trama. No **conf****í****a **en mí, pero va a darme la información. Si no lo hace por mí, que lo haga por todas las mujeres a los que les paso lo que le paso a "Shanon". Todavía siento esa angustía. Esa historia es demasiado fuerte. Y Arthur me sigue fascinando. La forma en que se mueve, en que mira a todo, como si él _quisiera _ser un observador. Por Dios, nunca lo seas. El observador te consume. Extraño ser yo mismo: extraño emocionarme por la acción. Extraño sonreir con alguien. El pensamiento, el recuerdo, me hizo bien a la angustia.

-Found it!**** -me dijo, y me quede viendo como observaba el papel con esos ojos verdes.- Bueno, no conozco esta marca. Pero es una mafia, sin duda. Les voy a pedir a mis hombres que busquen sobre esto. Y tú y yo, vamos a hacer un viaje.

-¿¡Qué?... ¿Vas a... ayudarme? ¿Cómo? Wha...

-Escuchame, american, este caso me asqueó desde el momento en que lo mencionaste. Además, no viene mal un poco de acción. Pero no te alegres -se acerca a mí, casi no hay distancia entre nuestras caras. Esos ojos verdes, llenos de determinación.- no te vas a alejar de mí, seguimos el interrogatorio en el viaje. Y si me enteró de que esto es un truco, una trampa, voy a tener que matarte sin piedad. O peor: nunca vas a volver a ver a tu querida esposa.

-Creo que eso es lo justo. -dije, aliviado. Aunque esos ojos siguen ahí, fijos en los míos.- y... ¿Cuándo salimos?

-Partimos hoy a las 12:00 am. Mis hombres tienen tiempo suficiente de buscar sobre esto.

-Awesome. ¿Y a dónde vamos? -me estaba empezando a emocionar. Aunque todavía me tenía que aguantar interrogatorios y tipos apuntandome con armas, al menos iba a conseguir la información. Y conocer un poco a Arthur, que sigue pareciéndome un enigma andante.

-A París. Tengo un amigo que me debe un favor. Voy a mandar gente a que revise tu departamento y haga tu equipaje. Así me entero un poco mas de tí.

-Eres paranoico, ja! -dije. Mi humor habia mejorado. Y mejoró cuando él sonrío. Lo hizo sarcásticamente, pero era algo ¿No?-

-Es el protocolo.

-Eres todo un caballero. -le respondí. Me gusta ver sus reacciones.

-Eeeeh, es mi nombre. -me dijo, y esta vez sonrió mas natural. Me miró a los ojos por un segundo y agregó- Vamos a encontrar a esos hombres, Alfr... -se calló, se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina.

* * *

><p>* "Gente alta en lugares bajos"<p>

** Una serie americana, protagonizada por Tim Roth.

*** Cita un poco modificada de la clasica pelicula "Casa Blanca". La original es:«De todos los bares en todos los pueblos en todo el mundo, ella entra en el mío» («_Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world, she walks into mine_»

**** "Lo/a encontre"

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen reviews con sus comentarios, criticas, halagos!<strong>

**P.d.: HETALIA FOR THE MOTHER FUCKING WIN MOTHER FUCKERS!**


	2. No Strings Attached

**Capitulo 2: No Strings Attached***

**P.d.v: Arthur**

–¡Por el amor al cielo, Alfred! Es un viaje de una hora y media, no puedes dormir. Cuando lleguemos tenemos mucho que hacer y yo necesito que estés despierto y lúcido –dije. Este americano me desespera. Nadie duerme en este tipo de vuelos.

–Exacto. Necesito estar lúcido, y no hace mucho tiempo, recibí un golpe en la cabeza con un arma y quedé inconsciente. Necesito dormir un poco –me dijo. Su voz sonaba molesta, pero sus ojos parecían más divertidos con la situación.

Le estuve haciendo más preguntas, pero meramente de su pasado. Por lo que me dijo: es contador en un banco local de Washington D.C, no tiene hijos (pero le gustaría). Creció en Detroit, Michigan, con sus padres y su hermano menor, (quien me dijo su nombre, pero no recuerdo). Estudió economía y se graduó en University of the District of Columbia.

Lo único que saqué de esta historia es que es demasiado normal y creíble. Por eso mismo, **no confío **en Alfred. Acepté para ver hasta dónde me llevaba. Él aparentemente sí estaba solo, y desesperado por encontrar a su esposa. Pero nunca se puede confiar en hombres casados.

En especial Alfred: es demasiado común, demasiado _American Dream_, pero a la vez, demasiado _American Reality_. Apuesto a que si seguía preguntando, me iba a contar que se iba todos los viernes a la noche a tomar tragos con sus amigos del bar, y tal vez engañaba a su esposa con alguna chica. Y no porque no la amara, sino para sentir algo. Y supongo que a eso se refería cuando escribía en su cuaderno sobre este personaje, "El Observador".

¿Alfred estará tan atormentado? Él es tan joven, y ya tiene pensamientos sobre la insensibilidad y entender la vida. Fue el matrimonio, seguro. Este viaje la va a traer acción, aventura. Va a poder ser el héroe de esta mujer, su esposa.

Pero voy a estar vigilándolo de cerca.

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente cuando Alfred se comenzó a sacar los antifaces –estaba con un grupo de mafiosos y el hombre duerme, y encima con un antifaz. ¿Qué le pasa por la cabeza?

–No puedo dormir –me dice de repente.– Cuéntame algo sobre ti.

–¿Así que ahora quieres hablar? –le dije mirando hacia el pasillo del avión. Estábamos viajando en primera clase, cinco de mis hombres estaban dispersos por todo el avión. Alfred y yo estábamos en nuestros lugares, él contra la ventana y yo al pasillo.

–Hace media hora eras tú el que quería hablar, ¿O me equivoco? –me recuerda. Doy vuelta mi cara hacia la derecha para encontrarme a Alfred sonriéndome. Qué buena sonrisa. No era la típica de comercial de televisión, sino una como si estuviera realmente riéndose. Era muy natural. Con dientes blancos perfectos.

–Si, quería hablar de ti. No te voy a contar nada sobre mí –dije con mi mejor tono autoritario (qué después de cinco putos años usándolo, tengo todo el derecho de decir que me sale bien) y volviendo a alejar mi vista de esos ojos azules.

–¿Por qué no? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? –me dijo, acercándose a mí. En ese momento vuelvo a dar vuelta mi cara, pensando mirarlo con rabia y amenazarlo. Pero lo único que veo son sus ojos azules mirando fijamente a los míos, como si su mirada pudiera mantener la mía. Y lo estaba haciendo, la verdad. Solo por un segundo, las elaboradas amenazas que tenía preparadas se me quedaron en la garganta. Hasta que me preguntó:

–¿Qué? –se alejó de mi y miró para la ventana. Había cambiado totalmente el aura alrededor de él. Hace apenas dos segundos me estaba molestando con un aire infantil y divertido, y ahora está mirando por la ventana como si no le importara nada. Esto no me gusta.

No es como si no tuviera nada inofensivo que contarle: donde crecí y esas cosas. Pero primero le pedí un par de martinis a la azafata que pasaba.

Cuando nos entregaron los tragos, dejé el de Alfred en su posa-vasos, (porque seguía sin mirarme a la cara, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos) y le dije:

–Mmm… si tanto quieres saber, _yanqui_, nací en Bath. Un pueblo turístico, siempre lleno de gente. Crecí con mis tres hermanos mayores -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el viaje a los recuerdos de la infancia? Falta que en vez de Alfred, me pongan a Jennifer Aniston, y esto podría ser una comedia romántica llamada "Amor por los aires".

–¿Tus hermanos? Y… ¿tus padres? –me pregunta. Debería haberme enojado por la pregunta, pero por alguna razón sentí que ya empecé, y es mejor contarlo. _God help me**._

–Ellos... ellos fueron asesinados –sentencié. Se sintió como sacarse una bandita: rápido, ardió al instante, pero después no se sintió más.

–Lo lamento –me dijo, con un tono un poco mas conmocionado que el típico "lo siento por su perdida" de los funerales.

–No los conocí. Yo tenía un año y algo cuando fueron asesinados. Pero mis hermanos sí.

–Arthur… No tienes que continuar –me interrumpió Alfred. Me quede en modo automático. No sé que me pasó. Pero tener a alguien a quien contar… bueno, esta historia… era... algo que un ser humano normal necesita.

Pero no soy un ser humano normal. Soy uno de los jefes de mafia más jóvenes y poderosos de Europa. Manejo plata a cantidades inimaginables. Muchos dijeron que no podía, que sin mis hermanos me iba a derrumbar. ¡Pero aquí estoy damas y caballeros!

–Escúchame –Alfred tiene la manía de interrumpir mis pensamientos con mínimo sonido que produce.- ahora tenemos que bajar, pero después quiero que… mmm… que volvamos a hablar de esto.

–¿Qué caraj –empecé a decir, pero Alfred volvió a hablar.

–Vamos a aterrizar Arthur. Cuando estemos ahí, ¿En donde se encuentra tu… "amigo"? –pregunto haciendo el gesto de comillas con sus dedos y haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra _amigo._

–La rana vive en un hotel muy lujoso. No sé como todavía no le han pegado un tiro –dije, y no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque hace un segundo estaba a punto de gritarle a Alfred por creerse mi psicólogo.

–¿La rana? ¿Ese es su apodo? –me pregunto Alfred, riéndose. Y yo me reí también pensando en lo bien que suena esa idea.

–¡Ojalá! Pero no tiene apodo ni nombre código. El tipo es un… bueno, ya lo vas a ver en un rato.

–Como digas –me dijo Alfred, sonriendo y tomando su martini de un trago. En el momento me pareció la mejor idea de la historia e hice lo mismo. Voy a necesitar mucho alcohol si voy a visitar a Francis.

* * *

><p>París es una ciudad insoportablemente hermosa. En especial en medio de la noche, toda iluminada, que es nuestro caso. Creo que la hicieron así para provocarnos a nosotros los ingleses. No me la aguanto; los lugares para tomar café, los locales de ropa, la pronunciación que usa la R y la G todo el tiempo.<p>

Alfred, en cambio, creo que se enamoro de cada centímetro de cada cuadra afrancesada. Estábamos en un taxi que nos iba a llevar al _Hotel de_ _Crillón_, donde mi viejo camarada se encuentra, y Alfred miraba por la ventana, con ojos soñadores. Parecía un niño en sus primeras vacaciones. Un niño enorme de ojos azules y que usa su campera de piloto de avión, y al que le arrebataron a su esposa.

Cuando llegamos, estuve a punto de sacar mi arma y apuntarle al taxista para decirle que nos íbamos a bajar sin pagar (no le doy mi dinero a los franceses) pero me contuve porque soy educado. A veces pienso que me contengo demasiado.

El hotel no es un hotel. Es un palacio que cobra quince mil dólares la noche. Era un diseño clásico, todo iluminado para que parezca el paraíso mismo. Lleno de autos costosos estacionados en la vereda, guardias, y gente entrando y saliendo con sus trajes y vestidos de diseñador.

Yo parecía uno más en la multitud: tenía mi saco perfectamente planchado, una camisa negra, sin corbata, mi pantalón de vestir, mis zapatos de cuero, y mi sombrero. Era el único con sombrero en toda la cuadra, pero me gusta. Así eran los _gangsters _de antes, y personalmente, me gusta el estilo.

Alfred, en cambio, no encajaba. Jeans oscuros, la campera de aviador, la remera que decía "_Now Panic and Freak out", _las zapatillas Converse. Creo este hombre quiere parecer aun más joven.

–Alfred, ahora cuando entremos, tu solo sígueme, yo me encargo –le dije, tratando de evitar que este yanqui haga algo inesperado cuando no queremos llamar la atención.

–Sí… sí claro –eso fue todo lo que me respondió. Sonaba distraído, preocupado. Tenía el semblante serio.

–¿Y ahora que te sucede?

–Este lugar… La manera en que la gente entra y sale. Todos susurrando… si tan solo pudiera entenderlos. La cara del hombre que abre las puertas, incluso –parecía que decía todo esto para sí mismo. Estaba analizando la situación, y no le gustaba lo que veía. Estaba… _observando _la situación. Me pareció fascinante, es una intuición que me da envidia. Nunca… admitiría eso.

–Es así esta gente -le respondí- Ninguno es lo que aparenta ser. Ninguno hace lo que quiere. Además, todos saben qué tipo de gente se aloja todas las noches aquí. Supongo que eso los preocupa. Solo, cálmate.

–Claro, seguro que estoy calmado. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Tengo todo bajo control –me dijo con falsa confianza.

–Jaja, seguro. Entremos de una vez –anuncié, mis cinco hombres, que cualquiera supondría que son mis guardaespaldas, (y de alguna manera lo son), detrás nuestro.

* * *

><p>El lobby del hotel era tan magnífico como la fachada. Piso de mármol de cuadros negros y blanco crema. Columnas también de mármol, todo de colores cálidos y claros. Candelabros con luces, algunas blancas y otras amarillas. Sillones blancos con almohadones aquí y allá.<p>

Cuando estaba a punto de preguntar amablemente en el mostrador por Francis Bonnefoy, veo a la última persona que quiero ver en toda mi vida sentada en uno de los sillones, con una pie apoyado sobre la otra pierna, el traje desarreglado, su pelo castaño todo alborotado y cayendo sobre su frente de piel bronceada. _What in the bloody hell was that moron doing here?_***

Que no levante la vista… que no levante la vista… que no lev… El muy hijo de su madre levantó la vista.

–Me engañan mis ojos -dijo con su espantoso acento español, mientras se levantaba y se ponía enfrente de mí. Era más alto que yo, pero yo lo doblego en todo lo demás.

–Eso quisieras Antonio –le respondí

–También es un gusto verte –dijo. Justo cuando iba a comentar, veo como el corre la mirada hacia Alfred, que lo estaba mirando; corrección: _observando. _A Antonio se le forma una sonrisa pícara en los labios y me pregunta, sin despegar los ojos de Alfred-

–¿Un amigo nuevo? -¡Por el amor a la Reina! Lo voy a matar.

–No me presente. Soy Alfred Jones –se presento de manera tan… diplomáticamente arrogante, pero supongo que todo lo que se pronuncie con acento americano suena arrogante.- ¿Viejos amigos? -¡Basta de la palabra amigos!-

–Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y… cómo explicarlo…

–Entiendo –dijo Alfred y sonrió.

–Y cuéntame Alfred. ¿Cómo es que terminaste con el _Caballero_? Encima de todo en Paris.

–Escúchame _Pirata_, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo –interrumpí. Todavía Alfred no tiene idea de quién es este tipo.

–Lo sé, tienes que ver a Francis –me dijo de vuelta. Casi no lo entiendo por el acento español con el que pronuncia demasiado las vocales.

–Al igual que tu –le respondí. ¿Por qué otra razón estaría el bastardo en Paris?-

–Cierto.

–Ok, respóndanme, ¿Qué cosa rara hay entre ustedes? –pregunta de la nada Alfred, entre divertido y un poco exasperado-

–Tensión sexual –dijo el otro bastardo, y le pegue un disimulado, pero no por eso menos fuerte puñetazo en el estomago- ¡Tranquilo hombre!

–¿Quieres que te baje todos los dientes de un puñetazo ahora mismo? Porque estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo –casi le grito. Es que el español, con solo verlo, me tenía las pelotas llenas.

–Arthur, cálmate. No estamos aquí para discutir con lo que aparenta ser un mafioso español. Estamos aquí para ver a Francis -…así que Alfred sí tenía idea de quién era este tipo.- Hablando del francés, ¿Dónde está?

–Estoy esperándolo, sigue en su suite –dijo "_El Pirata_", como lo llama su gente.

–Estas esperando a... ¿Y tú te llamas su mejor amigo? –le espeté. Empecé a caminar dirigiéndome al ascensor. Luego de un par de pasos me di cuenta de que los dos se quedaron parados en donde estaban. Alfred me miraba con cara de _what the fuck are you doing?**** _Y Antonio me estaba sonriendo como si yo le acabara de pagar una deuda.

–Si quieren voy solo -les dije. Empezaron a seguirme, mientras yo me sentía como un rey que les da órdenes a sus sirvientes.

En el ascensor fueron unos diez o quince segundos en silencio, mientras Alfred no paraba de lanzar miradas a mí y a Antonio, pero cuando llegamos al pasillo alfombrado y decorado, solo tuve que buscar la puerta con guardaespaldas a los costados.

Cuando estamos los tres juntos frente a ellos, les digo:

–Venimos a ver a Francis

–Eso es obvio. ¿Quiénes son? –dijo el de la derecha. Ambos son igual de enormes, ambos tienen el cabello castaño, y usan anteojos oscuros (no entiendo porque, si estamos adentro de un edificio)

– "_El Caballero_" y "_El Pirata_" –dijo Antonio al lado mío. Se siente tan de película presentarse con los nombres código.

–Un segundo –dijo el de la izquierda. Este golpea la puerta y espera, hasta que se escucha un _"Oui?" _desde el otro lado de la puerta. El de la derecha dice "_Le Chevalier et Le Pirate êtes ici." _Que significa precisamente "_El Caballero y El Pirata están aquí"._ "_Les laisser passer_" se volvió a escuchar, que significa "_déjenlos pasar"_. Me odio tanto a mi mismo por entender el lenguaje de la rana.

En eso, el de la izquierda abre una de las puertas. Antonio pasa primero. Cuando Alfred estaba a punto de pasar, el otro le agarra el hombro y niega con la cabeza.

–Estoy con ellos –dice Alfred. Estaba obviamente irritado.

En eso se escucha claramente la voz de Francis diciendo _"Ya, déjalo". _Menos mal, no tenía ganas de empezar una discusión con estos dos gorilas.

La habitación en sí es enorme. Un living lleno de sillones con almohadones, cómodas y lámparas. Piso alfombrado, paredes amarillas claras. A un costado, una cama enorme, toda deshecha. Pero eso es entendible. **Son** las dos y media de la mañana. Y parado delante de la cama, en un pijama celeste de seda, con el cabello rubio ondulado que le llegaba por el cuello, la barba a medio crecer, los ojos azules brillantes, estaba Francis.

En el primero que se fijo fue en Antonio, y le dijo:

–¡Antonio! ¡Estas igual! –lo abraza, le da un par de golpes cariñosos en la espalda, mientras Antonio sonríe como si la rana fuera su hermano.

Aunque me retracto de eso último, porque apenas se separan, Francis le da un enorme beso en los labios a Antonio, que este corresponde.

En eso miro a Alfred. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado a las demostraciones de cariño de Francis, pero supongo que Alfred estará pensando que los europeos son unos locos maricas. Hay que admitir que no es un pensamiento tan descabellado.

Pero Alfred esta con un brazo cruzado, apoyando su otro brazo en este, sosteniéndose la cabeza con el puño, mientras sonríe como si fuera una escena divertida.

Cuando Antonio y Francis se separan de su "saludo después de mucho tiempo sin verse", el hablador de la lengua pomposa se dirige a mí:

–_Mon Dieu*****! _¿Si no es mi querido caballero, Arthur? ¡Dale un abrazo a tu hermano! –yo, como buena prostituta, voy y le doy un abrazo soso-

–¿Cómo has estado, Francis? –le digo tratando de sonar indiferente. No es que odie a Francis, pero es que es demasiado relajado, cariñoso y empalagoso. Todas esas cosas que a mí me cuesta digerir

–Bien _mon amie****** -_después de eso, se separa de mí y me da un pico en los labios. Eso es lo único que le permito. No quiero que meta su lengua en mi boca. Quién sabe en donde estuvo esa cosa.

Francis estaba a punto de reprochar, cuando entonces mira a Alfred.

–_Oh la la,_ Arthur, ¿Quién es tu amigo? –se separa de mi y se acerca a Alfred y le extiende la mano- Soy Francis.

–Se quién eres, Alfred Jones –dice el americano mientras le estrecha la mano por un segundo. Su semblante cambio completamente: ahora estaba serio e indiferente, mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la rana. Tengo que hablar con este yanqui y sus repentinos cambios de expresiones faciales.

–¿Y qué te trae, joven Alfred, a estar en una habitación con las tres personas más peligrosas de toda Europa? -pregunta Francis, con un tono como si estuviera preguntando "¿Cómo está la familia?"

–A "_El Pirata_" lo conocí en el lobby, y a Arthur lo tengo desde Londres. Yo soy la razón por la que estamos aquí, en tu cuarto de hotel, a las tres menos… algo de la mañana –me dio gracia, porque miró su muñeca pretendiendo que tenía un reloj, cuando no tenia nada.

–¿Esto es cierto Arthur? –asentí.

–Pero me gustaría discutir esto, sin oídos ni ojos ajenos –dije refiriéndome al español de al lado mío.

–Vamos Arthur, ¿Qué daño puedo hacer? –dijo Antonio. A eso yo lo miré con mi mejor cara de culo y le dije:

–Este… no lo sé… mucho –le dije. Qué preguntas más estúpidas. Como si yo fuera capaz de dejarlo escuchar.

–¿Sabes qué? Te voy a dejar a ti y al yanqui primero. Cualquier cosa que ustedes tienen que hacer, no les va a tomar más de lo que yo tengo que discutir –dijo Antonio, y salió de la habitación.

–Ustedes dos **tienen **que superar sus frustraciones sexuales –se burló Alfred.

–Tienes toda la razón –lo siguió Francis, y ellos dos rieron. Necesito un trago.-

–¡Los dos!... Basta –dije.

–Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué los trae a mi habitación a estas horas?

Alfred busca en sus bolsillos, saca el boceto de la espada y se lo entrega a Francis.

De repente, la expresión de la rana cambia. Se pone serio y se para un poco mas derecho, pasa la mano por su cabeza moviendo el pelo para atrás, se da vuelta rápido hacia la mesita de luz de la derecha de la cama, abre el primer cajón de esta y empieza a buscar entre un montón de papeles que tiene ahí, murmurando cosas en su lengua materna que no llego a entender.

Cuando vuelve a nosotros, nos dice:

–Escúchenme bien: no sé a qué grupo o familia o lo que sea se refieren estos tatuajes. Sí, se que son tatuajes. Hace unos meses mis hombres me informaron de que vieron a un par de hombres italianos, con estos tatuajes en sus cuellos, en el Puerto de Marsella, discutiendo sobre… _mon dieu… _sobre un cargamento de mujeres desde América. Apenas me enteré, investigue, mantuve vigilancia en los puertos, pero no encontré rastro de ellos.

–Francis, si estos hombres, italianos por lo que dijiste, tienen acceso al Puerto de Marsella, es probable que tengan acceso a todos los puertos de las costas del Mediterráneo. Y también tienen acceso a los puertos de América, por lo que se –dijo Alfred. Se notaba la furia en su voz.

–Lo sé, pero son como fantasmas. Nadie puede atraparlos –dijo Francis.-

–Nosotros lo haremos –dije. La expresión de Alfred era demasiado para mí. Ante eso, el me miro y me sonrió ligeramente.

–Yo voy con ustedes. –dijo Francis, a lo que yo respondí:

–En tu puta vida.

–Yo les di la información, y estuvieron en mis puertos. **Tiene** que ver conmigo.

–No es nuestra culpa que seas tan incompetente que no tengas control sobre los puertos de tu país.

–No Arthur. Francis tiene razón –me dijo Alfred, y yo quede con una sola palabra en la boca:

–¿¡Qué!

–Gracias Alfred. ¿Sabes algo? Me caes bien –le dice la rana a él yanqui traidor.

–¡Me opongo! –grité. Me estoy poniendo histérico.

–Arthur, piensa: Necesitamos más fuerzas. Entre más gente buscando a estos degenerados, más rápido vamos a encontrarlos. Además, Francis tiene contactos, y el encanto que necesitamos –dijo Alfred. La verdad es que ahí tenía un punto. No es como que yo nunca trabajé con Francis, en realidad, todo lo contrario: trabaje demasiado tiempo con él.

–Tiene razón Arthur. ¡Vamos! Sera como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora, en Italia. Sicilia suena un buen lugar por donde comenzar –dijo Francis.

–Con una condición –empecé- _sin condiciones. _No somos una alianza, ni hacemos ningún pacto. Solo somos… personas, que buscan a la misma gente. ¿Te quedo claro, rana?

–Me parece una idea excelente –dijo Francis, sonriendo. Probablemente el hombre estaba cansado de la vida de niño rico- Ahora, antes de comenzar a planear, me dejan hablar con Antonio, que está afuera esperando.

–Seguro –dijo Alfred de lo más alegre, que prácticamente saltó cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Seguíamos en el hotel. Solo que ahora estábamos en la barra, tomando unos tragos, pero sin decirnos nada. La verdad, no había mucho que decir. Y el alcohol hacía que yo cada vez pensara menos. Mientras, Alfred volvía a escribir en su cuaderno, pero ya ni me moleste en espiar.<p>

Escucho pasos que se acercan a nosotros, me doy vuelta y veo a Francis y Antonio, los dos muy serios, acercándose a nosotros.

–Tenemos que hablar en privado, los cuatro –dijo Antonio

Así que volvimos a subir a la habitación de Francis, y una vez ahí, Francis anuncio:

–Antonio esta aquí por el mismo propósito que ustedes.

–¿¡Qué! –dijimos Alfred y yo al unísono.

–Como lo escucharon _muchachos. _Solo que a mí me arrebataron directamente.

–… ¿Traficas mujeres? –preguntó Alfred, mirando fijo a Antonio como si quisiera quemarlo vivo-

–No tráfico, y tampoco obligo a mujeres a convertirlas en prostitutas. Yo solo tengo el poder de mover a ciertos grupos de _putas _de un lado al otro.

Alfred dejo de mirar a Antonio, pero se notaba que seguía molesto.

–El punto es que me afanaron unos camiones en el que llevaba a mis… productos –concluyo el español-

–Escuchen, podemos aplicar lo mismo que hicieron conmigo: _no strings attached._

–¿Están dispuestos? –pregunto Alfred, mirándonos a Antonio y a mí.

–_Si_

–_Yes_

–Perfecto –dijo Alfred, estrechando la mano de Antonio, yo hice lo mismo, y después con Francis.

–Ok. Hay que empezar a hacer los trámites para el vuelo a Sicilia –dije, pero Antonio me interrumpió diciendo:

–No creo que deberíamos empezar por Sicilia

–¿Por qué? –Pregunté, arrepintiéndome un poco de haber aceptado esto-

–Ósea: seguramente vamos a terminar en Sicilia, pero primero tenemos que ir a Nápoles. Conozco a los jefes de una familia en esa zona.

–¿Quiénes? –Pregunto Alfred-

–Los hermanos Lovino y Feliciano Vargas.

* * *

><p>* No es la película de Natalie Portman. "No strings Attached" significa: Sin condiciones<p>

** "Dios, ayúdame"

_Now panic and Freak out _es un diseño muy usado por los americanos en las remeras, que es un chiste a la popular frase "Keep calm and Carry On"

***Una forma muy británica de decir: "¿Qué carajo hace este idiota acá?"

**** "¿Qué mierda haces acá?"

***** "¡Dios mío!"

****** "Mi amigo"

* * *

><p><strong>Y así concluye el segundo capitulo!<strong>

**-Gracias a mi beta, Lorena Malfoy, que hace que lo que escribo sea legible. :)**

**Y gracias a todas/os ustedes por leer. Me esta gustando como queda la cosa.**

**-Dejen sus criticas, comentarios, halagos, amenzas de muerte, propuestas de casamiento y contratos de divorcio en las reviews! -**


	3. Para los Jóvenes de Espíritu

_Todas/os conocemos el lenguaje que usa Lovino, así que ni les advierto. ;)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Para los jóvenes de espíritu*<strong>

_P.d.v: Lovino_

–¡Veeh! Lovi, deja ya de caminar por todos lados. Y baja el cigarrillo, va a quedar la comida con sabor feo –me dijo Feliciano. Pero no podía calmarme, simplemente no podía.

–¡No! Este pucho es lo único que evita que te ahorque con la puta pasta –grite. No sé porque me las agarro con él, pero es tan insoportable.

–Escúchame Lovi: Lo único que tenemos que hacer, es viajar hasta Roma y ofrecerles un mejor trato. Un poco mas de dinero, después los estafamos cuando terminen con el trabajo –¡Ja! Feliciano podía ser un maricón la mayoría del tiempo, pero sí que sabía pensar como italiano.

–O los apretamos y los mandamos a la mierda por no aceptar. De paso, les choreamos esos autos tan caros que tienen –sugerí. Me parecía una idea tan efectiva, pero siempre Feliciano me la tenía que cagar diciendo:

–Déjale la violencia a nuestros hombres, preocupémonos por cenar ahora, ¿Te parece? Después tengo que salir, así que es mejor que comamos temprano -…no esperaba eso. ¿Salir?

–¿A dónde tenés que ir? –pregunte.

–Voy a ver a Ludwig –fue todo lo que me dijo. ¿Por qué, de todas las personas con las que mi hermano se llevaba bien, tenía que ser ese bastardo nazi?

–¿Qué mierda hay entre vos y ese macho-patatas-nazi-enorme? –tengo que aprender a ser más sutil. Cómo si pudiera…

–Somos amigos. Salimos, comemos pasta, vamos al teatro. Para eso sirven los amigos, Lovi. ¿Prefieres que me quede todo el día en esta enorme mansión, como hacía antes de conocerlo? –preguntó. La respuesta a esa pregunta era un rotundo **no**: hay que admitir, que me dolía en el alma cuando Feli estaba en esa depresión Y todo por culpa de ese hijo de puta, ese pedazo de cobarde que lo dejó hecho mierda.

–Bueno… No. Estás mucho mejor que antes, cuando ese cobarde desapareció –podía haber seguido, pero Feliciano me interrumpió diciendo:

–Te dije que no lo llames cobarde. Es más: te dije que no lo nombres de ninguna manera –casi me lo grita. Pero podía escuchar su voz temblando.

–Esta bien. Solo te decía que estas mejor, cálmate ¿Querés? –le dije.

–No… Lovi, tenés razón: Si, Sacro fue un… **es**… un cobarde –sentenció de repente mi hermano. Si no fuera por mi orgullo, le daría un abrazo y le diría "Sos más fuerte que todo esto" pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

La realidad se puso dura cuando ambos heredamos la _Camorra**. _Antes vivíamos la buena vida, pero el abuelo Roma falleció, y desde entonces Feli y yo nos tuvimos que encargar de… bueno, de toda Campania, además de casi todos los puertos de Italia y el Mediterráneo.

Pero es un negocio de familia: siglos y siglos, extorsionando gente, afanando en los puertos…

Por un tiempo pensaron que no volveríamos, pero el abuelo Roma lo logró, reunió de vuelta a los _camorristas_, y dominamos todo. No quiero decepcionarlo.

Mis reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas cuando de repente… suena nuestro timbre.

–Feliciano… decime que no es el alemán –lo amenacé.

–No es posible, él no sabe donde vivimos –me informó

–Entonces es mejor que vaya a ver quien carajo esta jodiendo en nuestra casa –con eso dicho, fui hasta nuestro portero eléctrico a preguntarle a nuestro portero/patovica quien estaba en la puerta.

Lo que escuché creo que no me lo olvido más: "_El Pirata se encuentra. Trae a otros tres hombres con el."_

Antonio… Antonio… No… ¿Qué hago? Le digo que no puede entrar, que si no se va, lo voy a… ¡Conferencia! _questo non può accarde, non ora.***_

–Déjalos pasar –dije, casi por instinto –Feliciano, tenemos visitas.

–¿Qué? –pregunto, poniéndose un poco serio.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, se escucha a alguien tocando la puerta. Ante eso, Feliciano sale rápido de la cocina, y va a fijarse por la mirilla a ver quién es. Como suponía, se formó una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y apenas abrió la puerta se lanzó a los brazos de Antonio, diciendo:

–_Mio Dio****_, ¡Antonio!

–¡Feli! Te extrañé amigo –dijo el bastardo. Ya ni recordaba su voz… Bueno, eso es mentira, su voz es difícil de olvidar. Decidí mirar esta escena desde cierta distancia.

–Por favor, pasen –dijo mi hermano. Y vi como tres rubios entraban a mi casa, junto con Antonio. A uno de ellos sí lo reconocí: trabajamos con ese francés por un año, pero después, el pervertido y alcohólico desapareció de nuestras vidas… al igual que Antonio (hasta ahora, claro).

–Bueno, los presento: Este es Arthur, _"El Caballero" –_se refería al más bajo, con enormes cejas y ojos verdes. Usaba un traje gris y negro, sin corbata y un sombrero. Le estrechó la mano a mi hermano y le dijo:

–Un placer –placer tus pelotas.

–Este es Alfred Jones –anunció de vuelta Antonio, esta vez hablando del más alto: un tipo de hombros anchos, cabello rubio más oscuro que el de los otros, ojos azules atrás de unos anteojos de marco fino, y estaba vestido como un adolescente. El también le estrechó la mano a mi hermano y dijo:

–What's up? –La puta madre que lo re mil parió… un gringo.

–Y supongo que recuerdas a Francis –concluyó Antonio

–¿Cómo olvidarlo? –dijo mi hermano, y le dio un abrazo a ese bastardo del vino.

Yo no intervine en toda la escena, hasta que Antonio clavó sus ojos verdes en los míos. Le sostuve la mirada por lo que parecieron dos siglos y medio, hasta que me dijo con un tono un poco más cansado:

–Hola Lovino -¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo único que me dice después de tres putos años de ausencia?

–¿Qué mierda haces acá? –pregunté. Me acerqué a él un poco más para poder seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

–No cambiaste nada –dicho esto, hizo algo que me dio un ataque de nervios, (esa es la única explicación de por qué me sonrojé): agarró mi muñeca derecha para levantar mi mano. Todavía tenía el cigarrillo entre los dedos, él usó mis estos para sostenerlo y fumar una bocanada, acariciándolos ligeramente con sus labios, siempre mirándome a los ojos mientras el humo salía por su boca.

–Sos un enfermo –dije, y me aparté de él lo más bruscamente – encima, venís a mi casa, traés a ese francés del demonio, un inglés y un yanqui, y te fumás mi pucho.

–_Muchachos, _este es Lovino –dijo sonriendo muy alegremente, mirando a sus nuevos compañeros.

El gringo me hizo un saludo con la cabeza, el inglés levanto sus dedos índice y anular, haciendo algo parecido al símbolo de la paz.

–Ningún tipo de gestos de esa manera bajo mi techo –le espeté.

–Escúchame, veo que tienes problemas con Antonio –me dijo Arthur- pero estamos aquí por negocios. Creo que te va a interesar saber que tienes competencia en los puertos. Por lo que me enteré, _Camorra _se especializa en piratería.

–¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Feliciano.

El gringo saca un boceto de su bolsillo y se lo pasa a Feliciano. Lo que vi me dio susto: la generalmente alegre cara de mi hermano se convierte en una seria y de un poco de rabia. Me mira y me dice:

–No puede ser Lovi, están en todas partes –dicho esto me pasa el boceto.

Mierda. El puto tatuaje de la puta espada de puño filoso. Nuestros hombres ya nos informaron de esto: en Sicilia empezaron a aparecer hace como seis meses, y fueron subiendo hasta nuestro territorio. Uno sabe que están ahí, pero no se los encuentra. Literalmente.

Me acerqué al yanqui y al británico y agarré a ambos por las camisas para atraer un poco sus caras a las mías, gritando:

–¿¡Cómo mierda consiguieron esto!

Siento como cuatro brazos (que son los de Feliciano y Antonio) me alejan de esos dos angloparlantes. Antonio me da vuelta y me agarra de los hombros, diciéndome:

–Lovino, hombre: ¡Cálmate! Por esto vinimos.

–¿¡Qué!

–Tenemos que discutir esto. Es obvio que tienen idea de lo que significa esto. Ahora, Lovino… Lovino, tenemos mucho que discutir tú y yo, pero esto es más importante.

–Esta bien, hablen –ordené.

Nos empezaron a contar como es que llegaron a encontrarse los cuatro juntos: el francés tuvo conflicto en el Puerto de Marsella, a Antonio le robaron un cargamento de prostitutas.

Cuando Alfred contó su historia y la de su esposa, comprendí por qué Arthur decidió acompañarlo: ver a tu esposa ser secuestrada por unos hombres desconocidos, debe ser un golpe en el alma. Mi hermano, después de la historia del yanqui, dijo "ahora vuelvo" y salió para ocultar sus lágrimas. Volvió cinco minutos después. Entre todas estas narraciones, me fumé como dos cigarrillos, y Antonio como cuatro.

–Seguís fumando como una chimenea, _Pirata _–dije.

–Qué puedo decir, tú me pegaste el hábito -contestó. Eso es cierto: él no fumaba hasta hace tres años, cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

–Pero vos llevas los hábitos al extremo.

–¿Debería controlarme? –preguntó mirándome fijo a los ojos, mientras sonreía maliciosamente… qué bastardo.

–Sí –contesté. Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos de vuelta, hasta que el francés interrumpió diciendo:

–Bueno… tenemos cosas que hacer… -su tono era incómodo, pero se notaba que le divertía la situación.

Corté este espantoso contacto visual y miré a Feliciano. Tenía cara de preocupado, pero no se dé qué. Cuando levanto la mirada, me hizo una seña de afirmación, con el semblante decidido.

Lo que hago por el poder.

–Aceptamos –dije casi suspirando.

La sonrisa de Antonio no cambió para nada en estos tres años.

–De acuerdo, hay que empezar a planear las cosas –dijo Alfred.

–Solo, me esperan un segundo que tengo que hacer una llamada –ese fue Feliciano, que agarró el teléfono y se fue a la cocina, pero todos escuchamos como le decía a Ludwig: "Lo siento, voy a tener que cancelar, algo surgió" "Ludwig, voy a estar bien, me preocupas un poco más tu" "Nos hablamos amigo, ¡Veeh!". Cuando volvió estaba un poco molesto, pero de todos modos dijo:

–Manos a la obra.

* * *

><p>Pasamos toda la noche planeando como iba a ser la cosa: en la mesa había un mapa de la zona de contenedores del puerto, que es donde nos vamos a instalar y buscar a estos hombres. Es una zona estratégica, porque es un buen escondite y de paso, podemos buscar si hay contenedores con contenido "no aceptable" como me gusta llamarlo.<p>

–Tenemos nuestros hombres armados en todas las entradas, y otros más vigilando la llegada de los barcos. Nosotros vamos a estar esperando dentro de la zona de contenedores, tenemos que dividirnos –dijo Alfred, que a pesar de que era una idea razonable, no me gusta que se le dé por actuar como un héroe o algo así.

–De acuerdo. Alfred, todavía no confió en ti –empezó el británico. Pero lo decía con un poco de humor –así que tú vienes conmigo. Podemos estar en la parte oeste del sector.

–Jaja, suena bien para mi, Artie –se burló el yanqui.

–No me digas _Artie _–le respondió el inglés. ¿Pero ese color en sus mejillas era un sonro…? Jódeme. Estos dos van a follar.

–Creo que yo voy con Feli, se nota que creciste mucho desde la última vez que te vi –dijo Francis. Mi sangre empezó a hervir de rabia. Me acerqué a Francis y le palmeé un hombro diciéndole:

–Le llegas a tocar un pelo a mi hermano, antes, durante o después de la puta misión, y vas a desear estar en el infierno mismo. ¿Capishi?

–Jaj, eres bravo Lovino –se burló Francis –estaremos en la parte central.

–Entonces, Lovi, eso nos deja solos tú y yo en la parte este –concluyó Antonio. Y me quise pegar un tiro.

Después de planear todo, nos repartimos las armas: cada uno tenía un par de Colt .45, Gold Cup, MK-IV*****, varios cargadores.

Me dio gracia cuando Arthur, le estaba explicando a Alfred, (aunque, por alguna razón lo estaba llamando "observador") cómo usar el arma, como cargarla y sostenerla. Cuando se la pasó al gringo, él la cargo a una muy buena velocidad y apuntó a su frente con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. A esto, Arthur, con unos movimientos increíblemente rápidos, alejó el brazo de Alfred de su frente, le hizo una llave, le apunto con el arma en la frente y le dijo al oído:

–Te falta práctica.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas Caballero –dijo Alfred riéndose.

–Tú no estás tan mal, ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar el arma? No me respondas que es porque eres un observador porque no me la creo –preguntó Arthur.

–No es el observador –respondió, riéndose un poco – apenas cumplí dieciocho me uní al tiro federal de Detroit.

–Ya, explíquennos: ¿Qué mierda es el observador? –interrumpí. No me importa si estaban tirándose onda, tenía que saber.

Se miraron por un segundo, y Arthur dijo:

–Les explicamos en el viaje al puerto.

* * *

><p>El puerto a esta hora es francamente espeluznante. Encima en la zona de contenedores, donde es como un laberinto de caminos finos, donde no se sabe qué va a aparecer por una esquina.<p>

Pero por lo demás, no hay señal de nada. Tal vez venir acá fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Hasta que vibra mi celular. Alessandro, uno de mis hombres que está vigilando la llegada de los barcos.

–¿Algo para informar? –pregunte.

–Si _boss_, hay un barco con contenedores a punto de atracar. Y según mi información, no se planeaba ningún barco arriband… -de repente, se cortó la comunicación.

–Antonio, vení para acá un segundo –dije llamando a Antonio, que estaba a unos diez metros míos.

–¿Qué sucede, Lovi? –pregunto acercándose.

–Dos cosas. Uno: hay un barco con contenedores que esta arribando ahora mismo, y no estaba planeado. Dos: como que a uno de mis hombres se le corto la comunic… -fui interrumpido por el sonido de un balazo desde el centro del sector… el centro…

–¡Feliciano! –grite, y salí corriendo a buscar a mi hermano.

Pero mientras corría por los contenedores, me encontré con un par de hombres con las caras tapadas, pero se les veía claramente el tatuaje de la espada en el cuello. Saque mi arma y me escondí en una esquina, para asomarme y dispararles. Muertos. Pero tenía que encontrar a mi hermano.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde se suponía que Feli y Francis estaban, encontré a otros tres enmascarados apuntándome directo al pecho.

Lo que hice fue muy simple: tire mi pistola al suelo y levante las manos, diciendo:

–Tranquilos muchachos, no estoy acá para matarlos –la razón por la que hice esto, fue porque podía ver claramente como Francis y Antonio les apuntaban a los tres por la espalda. En menos de dos segundos, los putos captores ya estaban arrodillándose para después caer al suelo. Muertos y sangrando.

Como una bala, recogí mi pistola del suelo y corrí por el camino estrecho hasta ellos.

-¡Lovi, a tu izquierda! –escuché a Antonio gritar. En un camino de mi izquierda, otro encapuchado se acercaba. Casi por instinto le disparé, pero una bala rozó por debajo de mi hombro.

–¡Francis! ¿Dónde mierda esta Feliciano? –pregunté al francés. Si no sabía dónde estaba mi hermano, gastaba todas mis balas en él.

–¡Atrás tuyo! –gritó y se dio vuelta para dispararle a mas hombres que se acercaban.

Me di vuelta y vi a mi hermano acercándose hacia mí, con su arma en mano. Pero con la pierna derecha sangrando y cojeando. _No_…

–Corrí a buscarte Lovi –me dijo, aún sonriendo. ¿Cómo hacía para sonreír en un momento así?, solo Dios sabe. Y que lo bendiga por eso.

–¡Bastardo, yo estaba haciendo eso! Estás sangrando –no podía evitar gritar. Me odiaba a mi mismo en este momento.

–Estoy bien hermano, en serio. Todavía puedo disparar. Deberías agradecer a Alfred. El disparó a uno de ellos que estaba a punto de darme –dijo Feli.

–¿Dónde están? –preguntó acercándose Francis. Estaba todo transpirado, pero parecía que tenía un pico de adrenalina. Antonio salió de la nada por un pasillo a nuestra derecha. Por un segundo nos apuntó, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes somos, bajo el arma al instante.

–No muy lejos. Él y Arthur lograron bajar a varios. Tenemos que buscarlos –respondió Feli.

–¡No podes caminar así! –volví a gritar.

–No puedo correr, pero si caminar. Si me quedo parado justo aquí me pegan un tiro –dijo Feliciano. Como odio cuando mi hermano menor tiene razón.

–Lovino, yo le cubro la espalda. Solo, busquen a los demás –dijo Francis. Yo asentí con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y salí corriendo con Antonio.

Los encontramos al doblar en una esquina. Mas que encontrarnos, chocamos con ellos. Los cuatro nos apuntamos con las armas, hasta que vimos que somos nosotros y ningún encapuchado. La poca iluminación hacia que fuera más difícil reconocer quien es quien-.

–¿Cómo está tu hermano? –preguntó Alfred. Se notaba que estaba inquieto, pero parecía estar en control.

–Rengo, pero gracias por salvarlo –primera y última vez que le agradezco al gringo.

No me pudo contestar porque alguien se acercaba por el pasillo de mi izquierda, y los cuatro nos dimos vuelta prácticamente sincronizada para apuntar.

Pero no era ningún encapuchado, ni Francis ni Feliciano. Era una _bambina _de más o menos 15 años. Tenía el pelo rubio oscuro. Era alta, muy delgada, tenía unas grandes ojeras debajo de sus enormes ojos oscuros. Pero estaba activa y alerta. Tenía una expresión fuerte.

Cuando nos vio apuntándole, levanto las manos. Todos al instante bajamos nuestras pistolas, un poco confundidos.

Pero logre ver como Arthur levantaba un poco sus brazos en muestra de que no vamos a lastimarla.

Ella se apoyo contra uno de los contenedores. La verdad, supuse que era italiana, por los rasgos y el tono de piel.

–_Parli italiano?***** _-pregunté.

–No. _Spanish and English _–respondió. Tenía un acento parecido al de Antonio. Antes de que uno de nosotros pudiera hablar, logre ver como otro encapuchado, se acercaba por detrás de la _bambina. _Ella también se dio cuenta porque antes de que el hombre pudiera disparar, le pego un codazo en el hígado y una patada en las bolas. Esa clase de dolor lo hizo soltar el arma, que ella agarró.

–¿Quiénes son? –preguntó en ingles.

–¿Quién eres tú? –fue la respuesta de Arthur.

Nos miro un segundo, pero decidió contestarnos:

–Paz. Paz Lezama. ¡Guarda! –gritó. Antonio y yo nos dimos vuelta para dispararles a unos encapuchados que se acercaban detrás de nosotros. Ya es hora de irnos.

–¡Tenemos que rajar ya de acá! Creo que no bajaron ni a la mitad ¿En qué ciudad estamos? – preguntó ella.

–Nápoles –contesté.

–¿Quiénes son estos hombres? –escuché preguntar a Alfred.

–Ahora tenemos que correr, después platicamos ¿Les parece? –fue la respuesta que dio, antes de darse vuelta para empezar a correr.

–Ah no, tu vienes con nosotros –dijo Antonio en español mientras la quiso agarrar por un hombro. Pero ella, subconscientemente, lo movió para atrás. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber lo que eso significa: fue víctima de alguna clase de violencia.

–Esto es una mierda –respondió ella, pero parece que aceptó a venir con nosotros. Tal vez porque no tenía opción, pero era lo mejor para ella.

–Voy a buscar a Feliciano y a Francis, ustedes tres corran a los autos, y traten de reunir a la mayor cantidad de nuestros hombres posible –dije. Pero antes de darme vuelta, Antonio me agarra del brazo y me dice:

–Lovino… no… -lo interrumpí diciendo:

–Corre a los autos Antonio. Te necesito vivo. El que va a matarte soy yo… después.

* * *

><p>Por suerte, encontré a Francis y a Feli rápido. Dijeron que lograron bajar a todos los que pudieron, y se pusieron a buscarnos. Además de la bala en la pierna de mi hermano, Francis tenía un pequeño corte en la sien, la sangre le iba cayendo por el costado de su cara. Pero cuando le pregunte como se había hecho ese corte, me respondió: "Uno de ellos se le ocurrió llevar un cuchillo a un tiroteo."<p>

Corrimos lo mejor que pudimos, más o menos cargando a Feli y vigilando en cada esquina. Pero solo encontramos a uno. Parecía que habíamos terminado con varios.

Llegamos al auto, por milagro del Señor en mi opinión.

* * *

><p>–¿Cómo mierda eran tantos? –grité.<p>

Hace como tres horas que volvimos a la mansión. En esas tres horas, llamamos a un médico para que le saque la bala a Feliciano de la pierna. Era un doctor amigo que siempre se encargo de los daños de esta familia, a cambio de una alta suma de plata. Nunca abrió la boca, y ahora la pierna de Feli está mejor. Es una pena que no hubiese pasado eso con el cáncer de pulmón del Abuelo Roma.

–No puedo creer que lograran atracar en el puerto, y nosotros acá tratando de sobrevivir –dijo Alfred. Entiendo su furia: a este paso él nunca va a encontrar a su esposa.

–Muchachos, tenemos una ventaja y un problema al mismo tiempo –dijo Antonio, con un tono serio y preocupado.

Todos miramos a nuestro sofá.

Ahí estaba Paz Lezama. No dijo nada en todo el viaje, y creemos que se desmayó (del trauma, quizás) al llegar a la mansión. Pero nos enteramos de que tiene catorce años y que es de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Estaba plácidamente dormida, con una manta sobre ella.

Con mejor iluminación, nos dimos cuenta de que tenía lastimaduras en las manos y moretones en el cuello.

* * *

><p>*Referencia al capítulo 2x11 de la serie <strong>Mad Men<strong>-

**Familia Mafiosa que se encontraba en Campania, Italia.

*** "Esto no puede estar pasando, no ahora"

**** "Dios mio"

***** Una pistola (busquen en google imágenes) (yo la encontré en Wikipedia)

* * *

><p><strong>Ya conocieron a los seis, y van a conocer a la joven Paz. Esperen por lo que se viene.<strong>

**-Gracias a mi Maestra Jedi, mentora y mi Beta, Lorena Malfoy (_lean gente, lean sus fics_), por corregir mis boludeces y darme ideas- :D**

**-Dejen kilos y kilos virtuales en reviews, muero por saber lo que piensan de este fic-**

**Este fandom me fascina. Desde ya, gracias!**


	4. El Monolito

**Capítulo 4: El "Monolito"**

P.d.v: Alfred

_"Yo, como buen observador, soy el encargado de analizar todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor. El mundo entero es un reloj, con sus engranes. Todo a su ritmo. Y soy el inspector que se encarga de analizarlo. El mundo entero es un reloj muy hermoso, muy bien trabajado. ¿Pero qué voy a saber yo, de cosas hermosas? La belleza es una cuestión de percepción. Yo no percibo, yo analiz…"_

Tiré el cuaderno contra la mesita de café, con una genuina sensación de asco.

Nadie me dio la orden directa de escribir la historia de mi personaje. Pero un compañero mío en Washington me dijo que era lo mejor, para mantener la cabeza tranquila. ¡La cabeza tranquila! Me estoy convirtiendo en ese autor… ese, que hacía novelas de terror*… no, no me acuerdo.

Son las cinco de la mañana. Hace unas horas que volvimos del puerto. Por insistencia de Feliciano, nos ofrecieron quedarnos en esta mansión por la noche.

Este lugar es enorme: la entrada es un camino largo de tierra con arboles altos a los costados. Una vez que recorres ese camino, llegas a una construcción al estilo del Renacimiento, paredes blancas, llenas de columnas, balcones y un camino fino hasta las puertas de la casa. Obviamente, antes de entrar hay como diez gorilas enfrente tuyo, y algunos esparcidos por los jardines.

Aquí adentro es todo decoraciones de madera, cuadros al oleo, algunos que representan guerras, otros, desnudos de mujeres. Lo primero que uno encuentra la sala de estar es una habitación con todas las comodidades: muebles, un sofá rojo enorme, lleno de almohadones y banquitos para apoyar los pies.

Todas las superficies tienen portarretratos con fotos variadas: alguna de los hermanos con un señor que supongo que era el Abuelo Roma, otras de paisajes con ellos vestidos en ropas de civiles.

Y un par que me llamaron la atención: en una esta Feliciano con un hombre rubio, alto y enorme, de brillantes ojos celestes, y expresión dura, con el cabello peinado para atrás con gomina. La otra, que estaba dada vuelta, apuntando a la pared para que no se la vea, era una foto de Lovino y Antonio, un poco más jóvenes, los dos con vasos de champagne en sus manos, sonriendo a la cámara, en este mismo salón.

Ahora todos están aparentemente dormidos en las habitaciones que les ofrecieron. Pero no puedo pegar un ojo. No me puedo olvidar los sucesos de hace apenas unas horas, los tiros, el color y el olor de la sangre. La expresión de Arthur al apuntar y disparar, como si estuviera bailando con la muerte. Pero él era el mejor bailarín.

Tampoco puedo olvidar lo que yo sentía, mientras apuntaba y disparaba a matar. La adrenalina, el correr, no por mi vida, si no para destruir la vida de los otros. Gente sin nombre y sin cara. Gente que nunca más va sentir lo que yo sentía. Les robe el privilegio de sentir.

"_Como si tú supieras lo que es sentir" _–dijo una voz en mi cabeza. Pero decidí ignorarla.

Tanto entrenamiento, pero nunca me contaron la carga emocional que implica pretender ser otra persona para sobrevivir.

_"Claro, tienes que sobrevivir. Tienes que salvar a Shanon." –_volvió a decir la voz. Ahí me empecé a preocupar. Shanon **no **existe. Yo no tengo esposa. Hay mujeres que están sufriendo lo que "mi esposa" sufriría, si fuera real.

_"Pero eso es lo que Arthur piensa… para Arthur, tu sí tienes una esposa." _-¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo mis pensamientos me llevan a _El Caballero_?

Salí corriendo hasta arriba por las escaleras de mármol, hasta llegar a un baño enorme, blanco con decoraciones de color azul claro.

Ahí, me lave la cara con agua helada, literalmente. Cuando me mire al espejo, vi como las ojeras por no dormir se me empezaban a formar. Ya ni siquiera recuerdo hace cuanto que no duermo. Perdí el número de horas.

_Dammit**, _¿De dónde salió _el observador?_ ¿Qué significa? Me estoy volviendo loco…

–Alfred –dijo Arthur. Estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con cara de dormido, con el pelo despeinado, cayéndole sobre la frente. No tenía puesto el saco, así que estaba con la camisa toda desarreglada, el pantalón y descalzo. Sus ojos totalmente verdes brillaban, y sus rasgos marcados se veían perfectos con la luz fuerte de esta habitación.

–Hey, No sabía que estabas despierto –dije, con el tono más natural posible.

–No lo estaba. Tus pasos ruidosos corriendo escaleras arriba y el agua a puro chorro me despertaron –de repente, su semblante se puso un poco más serio – ¿Estás bien Alfred? Parece que te estás muriendo.

Se acerca a mí, agarra una toalla de mano y empieza a secarme la cara y el cuello. En algunos instantes puedo sentir la piel de sus dedos sobre mi mandíbula, pómulos y cuello. Empiezo a sentir un calor agobiante, proveniente del hombre que me está secando la cara.

Las cosas se están poniendo un poco borrosas (además de que no tenía mis anteojos). Arthur estaba muy cerca de mí, y los movimientos que estaba haciendo con la toalla se hacían cada vez más lentos, hasta que dejo de moverla sobre mi piel para dejarla apoyada contra mi cuello.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, cerré mis ojos y me acerque un poco más. Cuando los volví a abrir, lo primero que vi fueron los ojos esmeraldas, mirando fijo en los míos. El aroma de este hombre me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta: una mezcla de té fuerte y whisky. Me pareció la mejor combinación de la historia. Quiero más…

_"…Eres casado…" _ **¡NO!** **¡Basta! **Esto no… tengo que salir de aquí.

Eso hice. Baje a la mejor velocidad posible, fui al balcón principal, que daba a la entrada.

El aire frío me dio un golpe en el pecho. Pero no era nada comparado con la angustia que ya se instalo en mí.

Ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo qué paso. Un segundo estaba a punto de comerle la boca a Arthur, ¡Y al siguiente tengo un ataque de esquizofrenia!... ¿Comerle la boca a Arthur?

–¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? –ese era mi querido Caballero. Me doy vuelta para verlo: estaba sonrojado, pero con el seño fruncido y los ojos perforándome.

–No sé de que hablas –contesté. Tenía que salir de esto. Pero hacerme el idiota solo va a ser peor.

–¿Qué estas ocultando? –preguntó. _Oh shit._

–…Te dije todo lo que sé. Tú aceptaste. No sé qué más quieres de mí.

–No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, Observador –no… ¿Por qué?

Creo que caí en una desesperación.

–No me digas así. Por favor –le rogué. Me acabo de rebajar al nivel de rogar. Yo era un héroe, hasta que este británico de ojos verdes, actitud fuerte, irónico y fascinante se convirtió en parte de mi trabajo.

Pasamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo no me quería mover de donde estaba, y seguro Arthur se iba a ir. En cambio, me hizo la pregunta que fue como la gota que rebalso el vaso: **"**Alfred, ¿Qué es lo que ves**?"**

–Lo que veo son cinco hombres. Feliciano es una persona relativamente feliz, pero se nota que lo que menos quiere es la forma en la que está viviendo. Es evidente que lo hace por su abuelo, por su orgullo, y porque no conoce una salida. Pero te juro Arthur, que si algún día Feliciano encontrara una salida de este infierno en el que vive, no lo pensaría dos veces… ja, se iría con Ludwig.

"Lovino, en cambio: el ama lo que hace. Le gusta la idea de ser un criminal, de fumar y de controlar los territorios. Pero hay algo que lo perturba. Por un segundo pienso que es Antonio. Otras veces pienso que es una especie de… complejo de inferioridad. Y lo último que veo en Lovino, es una desesperada necesidad de sacarse la máscara."

"Antonio: Hay algo en su pasado, que lo está persiguiendo. El hombre vive su vida sin preocupaciones, pero hay un fantasma, una historia, algo o alguien. Estoy bastante convencido de que tiene que ver con Lovino. Pero Antonio nunca lo admitiría. Tal vez fue algo que el mismo hizo: algún error que cometió en el pasado."

–Mmmm… ¿Y Francis? –Preguntó Arthur-

–Francis es complicado… pero, supongo que… **miedo. **Se le ve en los ojos. Pero no sé a qué. Y me preocupa que cuando lo averigüemos, sea un poco tarde.

–Tiene sentido… -dijo El Caballero, un poco más para sí mismo.

–¿Lo tiene? –pregunte.

–Sí –contesto – Te pido algo… no me digas lo que ves de mí. Estarías equivocado, además.

–¡Ja! No lo sé –pero la realidad es, que no quería decirle de frente lo que yo pensaba de él. Arthur es tan fascinante, y también tiene algo que ocultar. Su **soledad. **Pero nunca se lo diría de frente. Sería mejor sacarlo de esa soledad.

_"Hacer algo al respecto. No solo observar" _bueno… algo así.

–Alfred –interrumpió mis pensamientos Arthur – ¿Es por esto que estabas tan… alterado, hace unos minutos?

–Estoy alterado porque ya no sé qué pensar. Si quieres, puedes leer mi cuaderno…

–Alfred. Según tu cuaderno, El Observador no siente nada. Eso solo me deja en una conclusión –dijo. Estaba mucho más tranquilo que hace unos segundos, cuando parecía que quería bajarme todos los dientes.

–¿Qué?

–Tú eres todo lo contrario –dicha esta profunda frase, que me dejó medio confundido, salió del balcón. Y yo quedé solo, en la oscuridad de la noche de los inviernos de Italia.

* * *

><p>Paz es todo un personaje. Una vez que durmió un poco, se duchó y comió un poco de la pizza que le preparaba Feliciano, toda su aura cambió. Ya no tenía la faceta guerrera y a la vez temerosa que vimos en el puerto. Era una expresión más alegre, simpática, algo que en estas situaciones no se ve mucho. Tiene un humor sarcástico parecido al de Arthur, y su inglés es bastante bueno. Tiene un acento parecido al mío, lo que personalmente me agrada.<p>

Claro que… todavía no la abordamos con el tema que teníamos que saber.

Paz es víctima y testigo de las actividades que realizan estos hombres. Y lo que más necesitamos en este momento es información.

La verdad es, que no estoy seguro de cómo vamos a empezar. Quién sabe por lo que ella tuvo que pasar. Las condiciones en las que tuvo que estar por no sabemos cuánto tiempo. Por eso pienso, de que el hecho de que la joven este sana, sin daño psicológico grave aparente, es un milagro. Aunque todavía no permite ningún contacto físico.

Lovino había mandado a una de las mujeres de la familia a comprarle un poco de ropa, así que ahora estaba tenia puesta una remera roja lisa, unos jeans nuevos y unas zapatillas Nike. Ella usa su cabello suelto, que es una mezcla entre el castaño y el rubio.

–Escuchen: yo sé que me tienen que preguntar muchas cosas. Así que por favor, háganlo –dijo ella, entrando a la sala y sentándose en el brazo del sofá donde estaba sentado Antonio.

En ese momento todos nos miramos con cara de "¿Ahora qué hacemos?". Todos ellos saben cómo interrogar y a veces, extorsionar a alguien para que den respuestas, pero con una adolescente es distinto.

–¿Cómo… y cuándo te secuestraron? –pregunto Francis. Me pareció una buena pregunta para empezar. No daba justo en el grano, pero era la manera más sutil de empezar.

Paz suspiró, pero contestó con lo que parecía resignación:

–Bueno, hace exactamente dos meses y medio, yo estaba saliendo de mi casa. Era de noche. Yo me iba a encontrar con un amigo mío en el monumento al Almirante Brown, ja, el "monolito" como le decimos…

–¿Qué hacías encontrándote con alguien de noche? –interrumpió Arthur. Muy mal para un caballero.

–Jaja, no era tan de noche, y aproveché que mi hermano no iba a volver hasta la mañana siguiente. Había una tocada en la plaza esa noche, entonces, yo me iba a encontrar con mi amigo, que sabe tocar la guitarra, para ir a cantar y pasar el rato –poniéndose un poco más seria, agregó:

–Pero, cuando estaba en "el monolito" esperando a este chico, de repente dos hombres, sin los tatuajes de la espada, me agarran y me quieren llevar a una camioneta. Yo opuse resistencia todo lo que pude, y estaba a punto de escapar, hasta que uno de ellos sacó un arma. No tenía otra opción que entrar a la camioneta… a partir de ese momento, no hubo más tocadas. No escuche mas música ni volví a ver la cara de mi hermano.

–De la misma manera en la que secuestraron a Shanon –dije, con un tono irónico no muy propio de mí. Ante eso, todos me miraron, pero ni siquiera me molesté en mirarlos. Excepto a Arthur, que tenía una mirada de compasión y a la vez bronca. Este británico es demasiado expresivo para su propio bien.

–¿Vives con tu hermano? –preguntó Arthur. No me sorprende que le importe: el también vivió con sus hermanos.

Era obvio que Paz estaba odiando esta conversación, pero de todos modos contesto:

–Mi vieja falleció el año pasado.

Hubo un silencio incomodo no muy largo, hasta que Lovino dijo:

–No sé si hablo por todos, pero Feliciano y yo, de verdad lamentamos tu perdida.

Ella sonrió, no sé si por cortesía o porque de verdad le importa lo que le dijo Lovino, y continúo:

–Estoy bien. Pude hacer el duelo. Y mi viejo, bueno… de él no tenemos noticias desde que yo nací. No está muerto, pero digamos que su muerte no afecta para nada mi estado emocional –esto último lo dijo con un poco de bronca en su voz. Como si ese hombre estuviera en la habitación ahora mismo, y ella estuviera teniendo la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

–Continúen con sus preguntas, quiero terminar con esto rápido e irme –dijo Paz, con más energía en su voz. ¿Irse?

–¿Irte? –preguntaron Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio y Arthur, los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

–Es que… yo estoy convencida de que, cuando les diga todo lo que tienen que saber, me van a dejar ir –contesto Paz.

–¿Y a dónde carajo te vas a meter? –preguntó Lovino, con su mejor estilo.

–No lo sé… Dormir en las plazas por un tiempo. Tratar de trabajar de algo. Conseguir algo de plata, comprar un pasaje de avión, o de barco si es necesario, y… volver a casa.

–Eres menor de edad –dijo Antonio.

–Bueno, tendré que viajar de la manera "no aprobada por el gobierno". ¿Ustedes me están hablando de lo que es legal o no? ¿Me están jodiendo?

–No sabes italiano, no te podemos simplemente abandonar –dijo esta vez Arthur, exasperándose un poco.

–Si que pueden. ¿Qué más quieren de mí? ¿Me van a mantener acá? ¿Voy a tener que viajar con ustedes? Tengo un hogar –esa frase nos dejo a todos congelados. "Tengo un hogar". Un hogar al que ya fue arrebatada por un tiempo largo.

–Tienes razón –dije.

Todos volvieron a mirarme. Incluso Paz, que quedo medio confundida. No se esperaba eso.

–Eres una víctima. Estar con nosotros es más que peligroso. Te haremos un par de preguntas más, después te pago un boleto de avión, firmo todo lo que tenga que firmar, y puedes volver con tu hermano.

–Alfred… decime que no me estás tomando el pelo… –preguntó Paz, con una media sonrisa.

–Of course I'm not*** –contesté, sonriendo al ver la cara de alegría de Paz.

–_Gracias, _a todos, en serio. Ustedes estaban ahí en el puerto anoche, si no fuera por ustedes, seguiría en… bueno, en ese contenedor. ¿Qué hacían ahí? ¿Quiénes son? –preguntó, riéndose. Ella no tiene idea de quienes son estos hombres, ni de quién soy yo.

–Así que estuviste en los contenedores, ¿Durante dos meses y medio? –preguntó Arthur.

–Gracias por cagarme mi momento de felicidad –contestó Paz, sarcástica, pero no muy molesta – no, en realidad, fui pasando como un montón de veces de avión de contrabando a contenedor. Siempre con el mismo grupo. No entiendo por qué simplemente no nos llevaban al destino indicado y listo.

–¿Sabes cuál era el destino? ¿Qué país? ¿Qué cuidad? –preguntó Francis.

–No estoy segura. Los únicos momentos en los que veía a los que nos secuestraron, era cuando nos entregaban los pedazos de pan y el agua –respondió Paz, de vuelta con la bronca en su voz, pero esta vez más potente – no hablaban con ninguna de nosotras, no nos decían donde estábamos. Nunca pudimos ver sus caras, siempre tenían algo para cubrirse.

–Enfermos… -dijo Antonio, y encendió un cigarrillo.

–Hay algo que no me queda claro… ¿Cómo escapaste? –preguntó Lovino.

–¡Ja! Acá entran ustedes. Cada vez que llegábamos a un puerto, nos obligaban a cambiarnos de contenedor. Justo cuando estábamos saliendo de uno, se escuchan los disparos de la zona de contenedores. Se formó una especie de caos, y yo corrí. No fui la única, varias pudimos escapar. De mi edad, veinteañeras. Gracias a su "plan" que todavía no me quedo muy claro.

–A nosotros tampoco –dijo Feliciano.

–Estos putos de las espadas trabajan putamente bien –ése fue Lovino, obviamente.

–Nosotras no podíamos saber nada. Lo que sí, tienen hombres en todos los puertos que visitan. Los que me secuestraron, eran argentinos. Y los que estaban anoche en el puerto, eran todos napolitanos –interrumpió Paz.

–A vos no te echo la culpa, _bambina –_dijo Lovino, sin mirarla.

Paz rodo los ojos, pero no contestó. Se quedo pensando por un segundo, y finalmente dijo:

–No sé que mas decirles –después de eso, se levantó del brazo del sillón, y se apoyo contra la pared que estaba al lado del balcón donde tuve mi pequeña escena ayer con Arthur.

"_Para mí no fue una simple escena" _¡Cállate!

–Paz… una pregunta mas –dijo de repente Antonio – Que… ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?

Ella de repente puso la expresión en blanco. No mostró ninguna emoción hasta que corrió su cabello de un costado de su cara, y dejó visibles una línea de moretones y golpes por su cuello, nuca y hombros.

–Nunca me… me usaron. Pero… cada vez que yo o alguna de nosotras decía… algo… pedía respuestas. O una vez en la que pedimos atención médica para una de las chicas, que estaba… estaba embarazada. No… no puedo… volver ahí –mientras decía todo esto, unas lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>No tengo idea de cómo es que los seis terminamos acompañándola al aeropuerto. El punto es que hay seis hombres de traje (incluyéndome… sí, Francis me obligo a usar los trajes con corbata. Me dijo "si vas a estar con nosotros, vístete como un hombre en serio"), así que ahora me veo con un saco negro, una camisa azul oscura y los pantalones de vestir. Paz y Francis me querían forzar a usar zapatos, pero me reusé. Voy a morir con las Converse puestas.<p>

Paz sí que sabe como agregarle humor a las situaciones incómodas:

–No le haga caso a esos hombres, son mis guardaespaldas.

–¿Tus guardaespaldas? –preguntó la chica que la estaba atendiendo para venderle el boleto.

–Soy muy importante –contestó.

Pero mientras estaban haciendo todos los insoportables trámites (decidimos que Lovino iba a pretender ser el hermano de Paz) no pude evitar notar dos hombres sospechosos. Estaban parados a unos veinte metros a nuestra izquierda. Uno de ellos le pasa un papel a otro, éste lo revisa.

Cuando levanta la cabeza para mirar a la cara al otro, es cuando me doy cuenta: ese hombre tiene un tatuaje de la espada en el cuello.

–Arthur, Antonio, Feliciano, Francis, pueden venir un minuto, hay una situación –dije, poniéndome nervioso.

–¿Qué pasa _mi amigo_? –preguntó Antonio.

–¿Ven a esos dos hombres de sacos negros con cuello alto? –respondí, casi susurrando.

–Si… tú dices que son… -dijo Arthur.

–Uno de ellos tiene el tatuaje, supongo que el otro también –contesté – no queremos llamar la atención por nada del mundo. Hay que detenerlos de forma silenciosa.

–¡No! –dijeron Antonio y Arthur al mismo tiempo. Francis, Feliciano y yo los miramos con cara más bien seria, y Arthur dijo:

–Están aquí por Paz.

–¿Qué? –dijo Francis.

–Ese papel. Están mirando el papel y después a Paz.

–¿Cómo es posible que sepan quién es? –preguntó Feliciano.

–No lo sé, pero hay que advertirles ya –contestó Antonio, y corrió rápido, se adelantó en la fila ignorando las quejas en italiano de la gente, y pude ver cómo le comunicaba la situación al mayor de los Vargas.

A su vez, Lovino le dice algo a Paz en el oído, puedo ver como ella cambia toda su postura y expresión: de vuelta la mirada fuerte y a la vez temerosa del puerto.

Cuando intentan alejarse lo más casualmente, para venir a nosotros, los dos enfermos empezaron a acercarse. Sin pensarlo dos veces, caminé hacia ellos con la intención de detenerlos de la manera más disimulada posible. Francis estaba viniendo conmigo.

–Disculpen, ¿Podemos, mi amigo y yo hablar con ustedes un segundo? –empezó el francés, con el tono de cortesía actuado a la perfección.

–No tenemos tiempo –dijo el de la derecha. En este ángulo sus tatuajes en el cuello se veían perfectos.

–No, no, no. Escuchen: solo les queremos hacer un par de preguntas. ¿Podemos discutir esto en un lugar menos público? –pregunté. Solo tenía que hacer tiempo para sacar a Paz de ahí.

–Ahora no, tenemos asuntos que resolver –respondió el de la izquierda. En ese momento mire a Francis, que ya se estaba hartando. Cuando él hace contacto visual conmigo, comprendo que es hora de pasar a la **acción.**

–¿Asuntos como Paz Lezama? –pregunté. El cambio de expresión en las caras de los hombres fue impagable.

–Si saben lo que les conviene, se quedan afuera de esto bastardos –dijo el de la derecha.

-_Excuse-moi_, pero estamos en una situación, en la que no podemos hacer eso –dicho esto, le pegó una piña justo en la mandíbula al de la derecha. Y yo hice lo mismo con el de la izquierda.

Como los guardias del aeropuerto empezaron a aparecer, me doy vuelta y le digo a Francis:

–El puñetazo fue un buen toque… ¿Corremos?

–Gracias. Generalmente mis hombres se encargan de la violencia. Y sí… deberíamos empezar a correr, éstos se están empezando a levantar del suelo –dicho esto, agarra el papel que tenían hace unos segundos en las manos, y él y yo empezamos a correr hacia los autos. No había rastro de los demás. Mejor, no hay que exponerlos.

Los dos tatuados también nos estaban persiguiendo, y logré escuchar que uno le decía en ingles al otro _"Boss nos va a castrar. La quería a ella…"_

No puede ser.

* * *

><p>–¿La seguridad de los aeropuertos italianos… es siempre tan mala? –pregunto Arthur.<p>

Ya habíamos vuelto a la mansión. Después de la pequeña y, la verdad, penosa persecución por el aeropuerto. Francis y yo logramos salir ilesos, los dos hombres tatuados bastante atrás, y algunos cuantos guardias nos corrieron, pero ya estarían aquí si supieran algo.

–…No puedo creer, que tengan mi nombre. Que yo sea un pedido específico –dijo Paz. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en llanto o empezar a romper todo con el rifle que estaba colgado en una de las paredes – mi hermano… él seguro piensa que estoy muerta. O me estará buscando. No lo sé…

–Paz… Paz, mírame –interrumpió Arthur – nadie te va a hacer daño. No pueden. Te quedarás con nosotros. Ésto ya se hizo personal.

–Ésto es demasiado disparatado –contestó Paz, pero con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo mierda manejan ustedes estas situaciones?

–No tenemos la más puta idea –contestó Lovino.

En eso, Feliciano entra a la habitación, medio pálido, pero con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro:

–No tienen idea de lo que me acaba de decir Ludwig…

–¿Te pidió matrimonio? –dijeron Paz y Francis al mismo tiempo.

–¡Ja! Ojalá. No. Me dijo… que tiene información, sobre unos hombres con tatuajes de espadas filosas en sus cuellos. Está viniendo para acá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>*Nuestro querido Alfred se refiere a <span>Edgar Allan Poe<span>

** "Mierda"

*** "Por supuesto que no."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Extra:<strong>__** "El Monolito" en realidad existe. En el barrio de Barracas, en Buenos Aires, el monumento al Almirante Brown o "El Monolito" era el lugar de encuentro de los amigos del barrio hace unos años. Todo esto me lo contó mi vieja, que vivió toda su vida en Barracas, hasta casarse.**_

**_-Alfred: En este momento nuestro gringo favorito esta un poco OC. Pero es solo por ahora. A medida que sigan avanzando los capítulos, la cosa va a seguir evolucionando. Yo amo a Alfred tal cual es, y no pienso cambiarlo ahora. _**

**_Muchísimas_****_ gracias a mi beta, Maestra Jedi, mentora Lorena Malfoy por ser tan grosa y ayudarme con los capítulos. _**

**_En especial por este, que me costo bastante (: _**

**_¡Lean sus fics! ¡Son demasiado buenos!_**

**-¿Les gusto el capitulo? ¿Les gusta el observador? por favor, dejen sus opiniones, criticas, halagos o incluso insultos en las REVIEWS. Las reviews son la droga mas sana que pude encontrar-**

**Gracias por leer, son tan awesome como Gilbert-**


	5. Two Worlds, One Family

**Capítulo 5: Two Worlds, One Family …**

_P.d.v: Paz_

Cuando estaba en Argentina, escuchaba mucha música gringa y británica. Me gusta mucho el rock. Pero ahora que estoy acá, lo único que quiero es prepararme un mate y esperar a que _Buenos Aires saque el diablo de su corazón*._

Pensar que estuve a punto de volver a casa…

Pero no me quejo. Podría seguir… en donde estaba antes de hace apenas un poco más de veinticuatro horas. Estos tipos me ofrecieron comida y techo. Si me quisieran muerta, ya lo estaría. Es muy obvio que son criminales, pero no tengo otra idea más que eso.

En este momento Lovino y Feliciano están discutiendo en italiano, y logré captar palabras como "puta" "déjate de joder" "hermano" "loco", gracias a que mi _nono_ a veces se le da por ponerse a putear en italiano cuando hay conflictos… o cuando pierde San Lorenzo**.

Pero no puedo prestarles menos atención. Lo último que informaron es que este hombre, Ludwig, está viniendo para acá y tiene información sobre estos hijos de puta. Por eso Lovino se puso como loco, y Antonio tuvo que controlarlo. Parece que Antonio es el único que sabe como calmar el temperamento del italiano.

Alfred ahora está escribiendo en su cuaderno. Y por su cara es como que está relatando lo más preocupante de la historia. Pero sin embargo no deja de hacerlo. Justo cuando iba a dar vuelta la hoja, veo como Alfred levanta la vista hacia donde están Arthur y Francis, conversando. Veo como el deja la lapicera sobre la mesa de café y se dedica a observarlos. _Ooh… _esa reacción es nueva.

Decidí volver a darle una ojeada a la lista que tomó Francis. Era una lista de más o menos treinta nombres de mujer en varios idiomas, y con unos números al costado. Después nos dimos cuenta de que esas cifras estaban en código binario, así que Alfred y yo nos pusimos a multiplicar para descifrar los símbolos. No tardamos tanto.

Mi nombre se encontraba segundo en la lista, y al lado de este el número: _100111100_, que pasando al sistema decimal es "_316_". Pero no sirve de nada: la lista solo tiene eso: no sabemos lo que los números representan: si es el número del "producto" (me da asco pensarlo, pero eso es lo que soy yo y muchas mujeres y niñas mas), o tal vez el número de cliente. O tal vez representaban destinos.

Se me ocurren cientos de opciones, pero ya ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Tengo la vista cansada y veo como todo se va oscureciendo…

* * *

><p>"…<em>La sed es la peor parte. Porque es la que más se mantiene en el cuerpo. Bueno, la peor físicamente hablando…<em>

_ …No hay más luz del sol, solo oscuridad, voces, paredes de chapa de hierro. Olor a transpiración, humedad…_

_ …Siento como mi piel se tensiona, cuando es azotada por el látigo. Me pregunto si estoy sangrando un poco… Si… olor a sangre…_

_ …Me pregunto si mi hermano, Franco, estará manteniéndose. Estamos en época de parciales, y tiene que recibirse. Si se habrá afeitado, porque yo era la única que le decía "sin barba pareces más joven, a Melisa le va a gustar"… ¿Seguirá con esa chica?..._

_ …Ahora es una compañera mía la que esta gritando. Pero es que tiene contracciones. No va a parir ahora, pero el dolor sigue presente…_

_ …De repente la puerta del contenedor se abre. La cantidad de luz destruye mis pupilas, ahora totalmente contraídas. Pero logro ver la silueta de seis hombres, todos con pistolas en sus manos. Al lado de esos hombres, se encuentran Franco y... ¿Mamá? ¿Estas acá?… Solo tengo que levantarme y salir…"_

Desperté por el sonido de una voz grave de acento británico llamado mi nombre, y logré ver justo a tiempo como estaba acercando su mano a mi hombro para golpearme, así que me alejé, y en el movimiento caí del sofá.

Arthur me miró con cara de extrañado y ahí es cuando me di cuenta: el inglés **no **iba a golpearme ni a hacerme daño, solo iba a despertarme. _¿Por qué el miedo es tan real?_

–Discúlpame, Arthur… no… no sé por qué reacciono… bueno, así –dije sin mirarlo a los ojos.

–Hey, has pasado por mucho –contestó, con un tono serio – solo quería avisarte que este hombre, Ludwig, ya llegó.

Antes de poder contestarle algo como "_gracias por despertarme_", "_no quiero jugar a ser la víctima por el resto de mi vida_", "¿_Están seguros de que pueden confiar en ese hombre_?" o simplemente "_necesito ir a terapia_" Feliciano abre la puerta y deja pasar a un hombre muy alto, cabello rubio engominado, grandes ojos celestes, facciones duras y hombros anchos. Francamente, daba miedo. Creo que di un par de pasos para atrás sin darme cuenta, y Arthur al ver esto se paró adelante mío. El gesto en sí me dio una pequeña oleada de cariño, aunque no hizo ningún cambio. Seguía viendo perfectamente a Ludwig.

Claro que, después de que miró por toda la habitación posando sus ojos en cada uno de nosotros, abraza a Feliciano y con una sonrisa en el rostro le pregunta:

–¿Cómo está tu pierna?

–¡Veeh! Ludwig… ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el italiano, con la expresión confundida. Pero no se separaron del abrazo. Parecía que Ludwig tenía miedo de que Feliciano fuera a desaparecer si lo soltaba. _Quien sabe la historia de estos dos… _

–Escúchame nazi, deja mi hermano, que estas acá para soltar la información –ese fue Lovino. El odio en su cara era demasiado fuerte. Un volcán en erupción, pero todo el magma terminaría sobre el alemán.

–¡Lovi! –dijo Feliciano.

–Tampoco es el placer más grande verte, Lovino –contestó Ludwig, con una sonrisa cretina en su rostro – ustedes deben ser El Caballero, El Pirata, Francis Bonnefoy, y el yanqui –dijo mirando a cada uno, y después fijo sus ojos en mí. Oh, carajo.

–Y tú debes ser Paz –concluyo – lamento por lo que tienes que pasar.

–Las condolencias para más tarde –contesté. Supongo que odio cuando las personas demuestran su lástima.

–Continúa con ese carácter. Lo vas a necesitar –fue lo que me respondió – bueno… tienen que viajar a Suiza. Berne, precisamente.

–¿¡De qué carajo estás hablando! –gritó Lovino. Pero todos pensamos lo mismo.

–Bueno, cuando me enteré de la presencia de esta organización, tan misteriosa, me puse pensar en algo que había dicho mi hermano hace unos años: "El dinero generalmente es la razón de todos los conflictos, así que también es la fuente." –dijo esto con una expresión triste, como si recordar a su hermano fuera algo que él no quiere hacer.

–Dijiste que hay que ir a Suiza… -interrumpió Francis - ¿No estarás hablando de…?

–De Zwingli. Vash Zwingli –completó Ludiwg.

–¿Qué tiene que ver el Ministro de Economía suizo con estos hombres? –pregunto Alfred.

–Ese hijo de puta… -dijo Francis, riendo sin alegría.

–Se podría decir que él se encarga de la mayor parte del dinero ilegal de Europa y Asia. Usa sus poderes políticos para hacer lo que Suiza siempre hizo bien: mantener neutralidad, ofreciendo la seguridad monetaria, a cambio de ciertos beneficios. Esa clase de corrupción estuvo mucho antes que él, pero como que Vash se encarga de llevarlo todo al siguiente nivel.

–¿Cómo es que nunca me enteré de este hombre? –ese fue Arthur, un poco exasperado.

–Eso es porque tú vives en aislamiento, _mi amigo _–contestó Antonio, con una sonrisa divertida.

–No me presiones, Antonio –dijo Arthur, con tono amenazante.

–¿Has hecho negocios con Zwingli antes, Francis? –preguntó Lovino, con la cara de culo más fuerte que antes (si eso es posible).

–¡Ja! Solo una vez, gane millones de euros. Pero se podría decir que no quiero volver a verlo. Los "términos y condiciones" de ese hombre no benefician a nadie. No se puede con los políticos, no importa de qué puto lado se encuentren.

–¿Y vas a decirnos, Ludwig, que este hombre puede estar administrando y asegurando el dinero de los hombres de las espadas? –preguntó Arthur, pensativo.

–Una organización tan grande debe estar asegurada –contestó Ludwig.

–…¿Y vos conoces personalmente a… Vash? ¿Trabajaste con él? –le pregunté a Ludwig.

–Yo no, pero mi hermano mantuvo… no, mantiene negocios con él –respondió, de vuelta con esa extraña tristeza en su voz.

Feliciano se acerca a Ludwig, lo palmea en el hombro, y le dice:

–Hay una razón por la cual ya no estás con tu hermano, Lud. Estás mejor aquí. No lo olvides.

–Córtenla ustedes dos –espetó Lovino. Y francamente, me dieron ganas de darle un rodillazo en los huevos. Ese hombre puede ser demasiado insensible –esta información sirve, pero más vale que Vash tenga información.

–No va a acceder a dárnosla fácilmente –dijo Francis.

–Vamos a tener que sacársela de alguna u otra forma –sentenció Lovino.

* * *

><p>Dios, Europa es jodidamente hermosa. Y viajar en estos trenes tan finos, solo lo hace mejor. Sé que nos estamos moviendo pero es imposible darse cuenta.<p>

Este es el segundo tren que tomamos. Hicimos un viaje de tres horas desde Nápoles hasta Milán, donde me quedé la mitad del viaje durmiendo y la otra mitad charlando con Antonio.

Ahora estoy contra la ventana, con Lovino al lado mío, Arthur y Alfred enfrente de nosotros, Ludwig y Feliciano del otro lado del pasillo, y Francis y Antonio frente a ellos. El resto del vagón tiene algunos que otros civiles, y los hombres que responden a las órdenes de los Vargas.

Afuera todo es verde, con pequeñas colinas aquí y allá. Se parece a cuando uno va por la ruta llegando a Córdoba. Claro que, en Córdoba no se encuentran los Alpes, sino unas viejas sierras. El pensamiento en sí me hizo sonreír.

–¿Qué es tan divertido? –me preguntó Lovino, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

–Estaba recordando algo –conteste.

–Más especifica.

–Esta zona me recuerda a Argentina. La provincia de Buenos Aires es una llanura total, pero por Córdoba, empiezan a haber sierras y colinas. ¡Ja! Supongo que estoy medio nostálgica.

–Conozco el sentimiento, _bambina._

–No te me vengas a hacer el tano sabio.

–Bueno, tengo más años que vos. Por ende, más experiencia. Y sí sé lo que es la nostalgia… Todo puto tiempo pasado fue mejor.

Esto se está poniendo interesante…

–¿Lo decís por Antonio? –pregunté. Era una duda real: lo que hay entre ellos es evidente.

–¿¡Qué? ¿De dónde sacas eso? Odio a ese bastardo –respondió, a una velocidad exagerada y poniéndose rojo como un tomate.

–Es obvio que ustedes dos tienen mucha historia, y que él está obsesionado con vos –dije. Se puso más colorado de lo que estaba. Me cuesta creer que estoy descubriendo este lado de Lovino.

–Cállate.

–Hey, ¿Por qué discuten tanto? Lovino… -ese fue Arthur, que hace dos minutos estaba conversando muy cerca de Alfred, y ahora esta fulminando a el italiano de ojos almendrados con la mirada.

–Nada, esta chica está loca –contestó Lovino. Arthur suspiró, pero volvió a hablar con Alfred - …parece que a Arthur se le da por cuidarte.

Ahora fue mi turno de ponerme nerviosa:

–No jodas –dije, y volví a mirar por la ventana.

Pero justo cuando Lovino estaba a punto de burlarse o decir algo, se escucha como se abre la puerta que une este vagón con el siguiente, y entran unos tres hombres, vestidos de oficinistas y cada uno con un portafolios. Puedo ver como las expresiones de todos cambian al instante, serios. La mía también cambió, pero no estoy segura a que.

Uno de ellos, se detuvo en medio del pasillo, y dijo en un inglés con acento extraño:

–¿En este vagón se encuentra Ludwig Weillschmidt?

Ninguno de nosotros desvió la mirada a Ludwig, (eso lo delataría). Un segundo después él se levanta de su asiento, (el que estaba junto a la ventana) y pregunta:

–¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –la pregunta era cortes, la expresión, desafiante. Esa clase de expresión en el alemán, es francamente escalofriante.

–Vamos a necesitar que venga con nosotros –dijo el de más a la izquierda.

–¿Por qué? –fue todo lo que contesto Ludwig.

Ante eso, cada uno saca una pistola. _Mierda._

Unos cuantos pasajeros emiten sonidos de susto, todos se quedan estáticos. Excepto, claro, Arthur, Alfred, Antonio, Feliciano, Lovino y Francis.

Los seis se paran de sus asientos, y Arthur, manteniendo su compostura de _Caballero, _dice:

–Me temo que… lo que acaban de hacer, fue un tremendo error –y saca su arma, al mismo tiempo que los demás, y los siete les apuntan.

Estoy paralizada, y siento que no puedo respirar… ni siquiera parpadear.

Se mantienen así, a punto de matarse. Bueno, eso quieren aparentar. Caras de póker en todos los rostros. Los tres hombres están en desventaja, no pueden hacer nada.

Hasta que uno de ellos, en un movimiento como rayo, dispara un balazo al techo del tren. Y se arma el caos.

* * *

><p>Los sucesos pasan a la velocidad de la luz, pero yo lo veo todo en cámara lenta. Estoy escondida atrás de un asiento que fue derribado, usándolo como escudo. La realidad, varios asientos fueron tumbados. Esto es una pequeña y extraña guerra de trincheras en un vagón de tren.<p>

Los pocos civiles que se encontraban, (supongo que eran como cuatro) uno lo vi escapar, pero los restantes están esparcidos por el suelo, sin vida.

Uno de los tres hombres está muerto, pero no sé quién de los nuestros le disparó. Pero los otros dos no se mueren con nada, y disparan a matar sin discreción… menos a Ludwig.

Justo cuando una piensa que ya van a poder con los otros dos, entran otros tres hombres armados por la misma puerta que antes. El de adelante da unas órdenes en un idioma que no entiendo, y los otros dos que tenia atrás, también comienzan a disparar.

Francis, Arthur y Alfred tuvieron que moverse de sus lugares, y estoy convencida de que casi perdíamos al americano. Pero el hombre se levanta de donde estaba y continúa con su tiroteo.

Francamente, esos tres hacen un equipo excelente. Se cubrían las espaldas mutuamente, sin decirse una palabra, y bajaron al que casi asesina a Alfred, y que le estaba apuntando en la cabeza a Arthur.

Del otro lado del vagón, los Vargas y Antonio empiezan a encargarse de los que quedan.

Feliciano tenía problemas para moverse: podía caminar, pero no podía hacer movimientos complicados con la herida todavía un poco presente en su pierna, y se notaba que estaba francamente asustado.

Una bala, de milagro, pasa justo por al lado del cuello de Antonio. Logro captar cómo Lovino hace el riesgoso movimiento de salir de su escudo-asiento y cómo Antonio lo agarra del brazo para volver a bajarlo, mientras sigue apuntando y disparando, mientras grita en español: "¿¡Estás loco!" y Lovino le responde: "No pensé".

Veo como Ludwig, con la mirada llena de **furia**, se va acercando al que dio las órdenes, y grita:

–¡Gilbert! ¡Para esto! ¡AHORA!

En eso, este hombre, Gilbert, dice, con un tono arrogante y cansado:

–Ya escucharon a mi hermano. Bajen sus armas.

* * *

><p>No se qué es peor: las balas pasando sobre mi cabeza, o el silencio que se formó. Pero se vuelve a escuchar el traqueteo del tren, y están todos bien.<p>

–No puedo creer que traicionaste a tu propia sangre, Lud, dejando a tu propia familia, por los italianos –dijo de repente Gilbert. El hombre era un albino: piel increíblemente blanca, ojos rosados tirando al rojo, y el cabello blanco. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como las de Ludwig, sino más bien tenía un aire cretino. La forma en que hablaba.

Ludwig, sin decir una palabra, empieza a, como diría Alfred, _beat the crap out of him***. _Pero solo requirió que Feliciano lo agarrara de los hombros para que el hombre deje de pegarle. Como si el joven italiano fuera capaz de sacarle toda la tensión al alemán.

Pero Gilbert se levantó del suelo, se limpio la nariz que le sangraba con la manga del traje, y con la misma sonrisa estúpida, dijo:

–Bueno, supongo que me merecía la mitad de eso. La otra mitad es por causa de tu complejo de inferioridad, hermanito.

–No me obligues a matarte. ¿Qué mierda quieres? –preguntó… bueno, mas bien, grito Ludwig.

–Hablar contigo.

–No quiero escuchar nada que venga de ti. Yo me fui, logre salir. Ya sé que para ti eso no era posible, pero me fui de la mierda en la que te encuentras.

–Y sin embargo, trabajas con los hermanos Vargas…

–Eso es distinto –Ludwig se puso muy serio, y por primera vez mostro miedo en su cara. Su hermano lograba destapar todas las emociones de este hombre en menos de cinco minutos.

Entonces Gilbert le pregunta algo en alemán. ¡Qué lo parió!Estamos todos en silencio, y los dos hermanos hablando alemán, quien sabe de qué ahora.

Alfred esta con expresión confundida, seguramente pensando algo como "¿Qué onda con estos nazis?", con Arthur sosteniéndose de su hombro. El inglés hace contacto visual conmigo y mueve los labios preguntándome: "_Are you allright?"****_, a lo cual yo asiento una vez con la cabeza. No estoy segura si estoy bien, pero estoy viva.

Lovino y Antonio están los dos mirando fijo a los germanos, mientras murmuran cosas. No llego a escuchar qué.

Y Feliciano parecía que podía entender algunas de las palabras, (probablemente por pasar tanto tiempo con el alemán), pero tenía una expresión de angustia alarmante.

Un minuto de discusión después, Gilbert vuelve a decir en ingles:

–Les conviene que yo los acompañe…

¿Qué carajo?

–Te voy a dejar estéril si no te explicas en menos de medio minuto –dijo Lovino, acercándose un poco.

–Escuchen: conozco a Vash… si, sé que están yendo a verlo. Y no, Ludwig no me lo dijo. Pero es demasiado obvio. Además, por casa también empezaron a aparecer estos hombres con los tatuajes de espadas.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende? –interrumpió Arthur, siendo sarcástico. Después agrego con tono más serio: - Pero conocer al Ministro no es nada valido, intentar matarnos no te ayuda tampoco, así que ándate por donde viniste.

–¡Ja! ¡Cuidado con El Caballero! –Se burló Gilbert, y me dieron ganas de escupirle en la cara – el caso es, que yo conozco a Vash a nivel personal. Nunca hice negocios directos con él, pero digamos que nos metimos mucho en la vida del otro.

–¿De qué hablas? –pregunto Alfred.

–Él me robó a mi follamigo –sentencio. Lo que me vino a la mente, fue que soy la única heterosexual del vagón.

Justo cuando alguno iba a contestar, o al menos comentar lo que acabaron de escuchar, Gilbert me mira a mí. Le sostengo la mirada por un segundo, hasta que el dice:

–Estuviste en los contenedores –no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

–¿Qué te hace pensarlo? –pregunté.

–Es la única razón que se me ocurre de que estés aquí… con vida.

–¿Si estas tan seguro, para qué carajo preguntas?

–Nunca se está %100 seguro.

–Mi historia no importa. Importa más la tuya.

–¡Ja! Con esa actitud, eres perfecta para la familia.

–¡Cállate Gilbert! –interrumpió Ludwig, logrando por primera vez desde que apareció, que el albino demostrara un poco de miedo en su expresión.

* * *

><p>Ahora estamos en las puertas del Ministerio de Economía de Suiza, en medio de la ciudad de Berne.<p>

Con todo lo que pasó, apenas pude notar que esta ciudad es adorable. Todos los edificios antiguos, algunos con techos puntiagudos. El río Aaere atravesándola por la mitad.

Gilbert está con nosotros, pero tuvo que entregar todas sus armas, y Ludwig lo está llevando del brazo… más bien, arrastrándolo mientras se gritan cosas en alemán. Es irónico que los habitantes de la ciudad puedan entenderlos, pero nosotros no.

"_¡Ja! Con esa actitud, eres perfecta para la familia", _que ganas de mandarlo a la mierda. Familia… ya me hice la idea de que esto es crimen organizado, pero... ¿A qué se refería con "familia"?

Pero la verdad es que sí nos hizo útil su presencia. Cuando entramos, el solo tuvo que decir su nombre, y diez minutos después, estábamos frente a una puerta blanca enorme, que tenía una placa dorada perfectamente lustrada que decía "Vash Zwingli, Ministro de Economía".

Gilbert directamente abre la puerta, y lo primero en lo que fijo mis ojos es en un hombre, que no parecía para nada a un político: veinteañero, cabello hasta el mentón cayendo en punta, con flequillo sobre sus ojos, rubio, ojos muy verdes.

No parecía nada sorprendido cuando los nueve de nosotros entramos como si nada a su oficina. Aunque, tenía un rifle apoyado contra la pared.

Nos dio una mirada a cada uno, y dijo:

–Supongo que están aquí para conocer la otra cara del paraíso fiscal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>-Two Worlds, One Family: "Dos Mundos, Una familia" es parte de la letra de la canción de Phil Collins, "Two Worlds"<p>

* "El diablo de tu corazón", canción de Fito Paez. _Se las recomiendo, es muy linda. =)_

** Equipo de futbol argentino. -me inspire en mi abuelo, que es hincha de San Lorenzo, con todo su ser. =)

*** Hacerlo mierda.

**** ¿Estás bien?

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto terminamos por hoy-<strong>

**-Como siempre, gracias a mi beta Lorena Malfoy, que con sus conocimientos hace que estos capítulos sean aceptables para la sociedad, y por recomendarme libros, películas, y hasta poesía! (ya saben que los estoy obligando a leer sus fics)-**

**-Por favor, dejen sus opiniones, dudas, criticas, WHATEVER!, en las reviews. Me interesa muchísimo saber que piensan, y soy de responderlas.-**

**Este es el mejor fandom de la historia de los fandoms, y todo gracias a ustedes. **

**:D**


	6. El Hombre que vendió el Mundo

**Capítulo 6: The Man who sold the World**

"**El hombre que vendió el mundo" **

_P.d.v: Arthur _

"La otra cara del paraíso fiscal"… Así que está orgulloso de lo que hace. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Solo él sabe la cantidad de dinero que esconden los bancos de esta ciudad.

La oficina en la que estamos parece la de un abogado privado: piso flotante de madera, paredes también de madera, pero más oscura, con decoraciones amarillas claras, un par de ventanas con largas cortinas se ceda a los costados, muchas lámparas en forma de velas, sobre pequeños candelabros y contra las paredes. Un par de bibliotecas con libros en alemán y francés. Un escritorio al estilo del siglo XVIII, con papeles perfectamente ordenados. Atrás del escritorio una silla ancha de cuero rojo oscuro. Por las paredes estaba lleno de pequeñas fotos, todas con marcos de oro.

En una de las fotos se encontraba él, sosteniendo un trofeo de primer lugar en tiro, y en la otra mano el mismo rifle que se encuentra ahora en la esquina. Era un fusil de asalto SIG SG 550*, y por lo que escuché, una de las máquinas más precisas para matar.

En varias otras se encontraba él, increíblemente, sonriendo, con una jovencita, tal vez unos años más grande que Paz, rubia y de ojos verdes, un poco más claros que los de Vash.

Hay una en particular que me sorprendió muchísimo: parecía tomada por un fotógrafo profesional: se encontraba Vash, vestido con una camisa blanca y pantalones de jean, sentado en el pasto contra las rejas de una plaza, con un hombre de cabello castaño a su lado, de ojos azules violáceos detrás de unos anteojos de marco fino. Ambos estaban sonriendo, mirando a lo que parecía ser el atardecer. El rubio estaba apoyado contra el costado del otro hombre, mientras que este estaba con su brazo alrededor de los hombros suizos. _Probablemente será el ex follamigo del albino…_

–¡Gilbert! –dijo el suizo de repente – ¡Cuánto tiempo! Verte me hace sentir viejo.

–Y verte a ti, me hace sentir joven y afortunado –contestó Gilbert, sonriendo, acercándose y extendiendo su mano.

El suizo la estrecha, y en medio segundo le hace una llave a el alemán, haciendo que éste terminara con su brazo derecho torcido tras su espalda, y el brazo izquierdo también agarrado por el Ministro, que dijo:

–Te olvidaste que pasé gran parte de mi vida como militar, y que no quería volver a verte por mi país.

Gilbert, todavía sonriendo, hace un movimiento brusco con su brazo izquierdo, se libera del agarre que tenía éste, empuja a Vash, le agarra el brazo derecho, y le aplica la misma maniobra, además de usar el otro brazo, y lo pasa sobre el cuello del suizo.

–Tú olvidaste que pase gran parte de mi vida en la calle –susurró – y que me meto donde yo quiero.

–Mala manera de solicitar mis servicios.

–¡Ja! Cierto que eres una puta.

–Te equivocas… soy el dueño del prostíbulo en el que vives.

–No eres el dueño de nada. Simplemente eres una caja fuerte.

–¡Jaja! El capitalismo domina. Bienvenido al mundo real.

Entre todos estos monólogos, el suizo estaba con cara de póker, a veces apareciendo pequeñas sonrisas cretinas. A pesar de que me encanta ver a los dos torturándose, tenemos un grupo que encontrar.

–Gilbert, por favor, deja al hombre. No tenemos todo el día –interrumpí. Gilbert, bufó de mala gana, pero lo soltó. El político se acomodo un poco el traje, me miro fijamente, y me dijo:

–Tú debes ser El Caballero. Me preguntaba si algún día ibas a requerir de mis servicios.

Me acerqué a él, y con las manos en los bolsillos de mi traje, pregunté:

–¡No me digas! ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

–Es parte de mi trabajo –contestó. Corrió la mirada hacia Antonio – se que tu eres El Pirata. Y… _Mein Gott**, _los Jefes de _La Camorra_… en mi oficina –dijo mirando de arriba abajo a los Vargas, como si fueran lingotes de oro - ¿Saben? Si no fuera por la presencia del frenchuete –agregó con desprecio mirando a Francis. Debo que admitir que me dieron ganas de reírme, pero me contuve - y de _Blancanieves_ a mi lado, hoy sería el mejor día de todos –todo esto lo dijo con una sonrisa cretina.

–No empieces, Zwingli –interrumpió Francis, con cara de escéptico.

–¿Qué me vas a hacer, Bonnefoy? –preguntó el suizo. Lo dijo sin expresión en su cara, y sin emoción alguna en su voz. Pero creo que eso mismo hacía que Francis se pusiera peor.

Se acercó un poco al suizo, se paró a mi lado y dijo:

–¿Qué te paso? Solías ser tan moralista.

–…De alguna manera lo sigo siendo… –contestó, con un tono un poco más bajo.

–"¿De alguna manera?" ¿Cuántas maneras puede haber? Tú no conoces de matices. Para ti todo es negro o blanco… o de oro –dijo Francis, con un dedo en el pecho del suizo. El hombre estaba acalorado, furioso. Acá hay una historia larga que no conocemos. Ni siquiera yo, y eso que la rana estuvo conmigo desde el comienzo.

Agarró a Francis por el hombro. Él solo, sin que yo le diga nada, se da vuelta, da un par de pasos y vuelve a mirar al suizo, con odio.

–¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó Vash a Ludwig.

–¿Eso importa? –preguntó el joven alemán.

–Mi oficina, mis reglas –respondió Vash.

Ludwig rodo los ojos, suspiro, y dijo:

–Ludwig Weillschmidt.

El suizo abrió grandes los ojos:

–Gilbert. Siempre dices idioteces, ¿Y no se te ocurrió mencionar que tienes un hermano?

–Dejé la… familia, hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que no valía la pena nombrarme –dijo Ludwig. Todavía me parece increíble que lo haya logrado. "_once you are in the mafia, you never get out" _No hay que ser un genio para saber eso.

Me vino a la mente el recuerdo de Scott, de su cabello rojo y su cigarrillo. Mi hermano también pudo "salir". Bueno, en realidad, tenía el poder de hacer lo que quería, así que me dejó el peso de la familia en mis hombros, y desapareció.

–Dejaste la… ok, ¿Tú? –preguntó de vuelta el suizo, mirando a Alfred. Algo se encendió dentro de mí. Por un minuto pensé que si se llegaba a meter con el gringo, el suizo se iba a ir a dormir con los peces.

–Alfred Jones –dijo el "observador". Sin acercarse a estrechar su mano. Solo se presentó, con expresión indiferente, aburrida.

–Necesito más que eso –fue lo que respondió Vash.

–En realidad, no. No soy como estos hombres, si quieres, puedes confirmarlo. Con solo verte a ti y a esta oficina, estoy convencido de que lo harás. –Alfred ahora usaba un tono insolente. ¡Ja! El hombre viaja con seis criminales, pero le da más asco el político corrupto.

–Tienes razón –espetó. Después levanta las cejas y su expresión cambia a una un poco más preocupada, más humana. Estaba fijando sus ojos en Paz. Entiendo que le sorprenda, ella destaca mucho entre los hombres de traje - …¿Qué… haces aquí?

–Víctima de las circunstancias –respondió Paz. Miraba a Vash fijamente a los ojos – no te compliques.

–¿Qué? … Ya. ¿A qué vinieron? –preguntó al fin el ministro.

Alfred, como ya hizo tantas veces, sacó de su bolsillo del boceto, y se lo pasó.

Pareció que a Vash se le fue el alma a los pies. Literalmente palideció un poco. Pero eso fue solo por un par de segundos. Dejó el boceto sobre su escritorio, y de vuelta con su cara de póker, preguntó:

–¿Qué tiene que ver este boceto con ustedes?

–Por favor… No pretendas que no sabes lo que significa –dijo Antonio.

–Sí. Estoy consciente de lo que significa esto. Paz –agregó mirando de vuelta a Paz – tu los conoces más de cerca, ¿Verdad? -preguntó con tono indiferente ¿Tiene idea de lo que acaba de preguntar?

–No la metas en esto –espeté.

–No. Contestando a su pregunta, Ministro –interrumpió Paz, con tono cortés, pero cruzándose de brazos y con la bronca escrita en sus facciones – los conozco bien de cerca. Si quiere, le cuento los detalles.

–No es necesario –dijo Vash. Se notaba que quería sonar amenazante, pero sonó medio… asustado. Volvió a ponerse la máscara, agregando:

–Y están aquí porque piensan que voy a revelarles algo. Pero déjenme resumirles cómo funciona este sistema: confidencialidad absoluta. No me afectan los proyectos de los clientes, y ellos no me afectan a mí. No tengo bandos, soy neutral.

–Típico –se burló Alfred.

–Eres un maldito capitalista –le dije a Vash.

–Y tu eres un cerdo imperialista ingles –contestó, esta vez, con una sonrisa. Como si el hijo de puta me acabara de halagar.

* * *

><p>–Estoy convencido de que a la prensa le encantaría saber lo que su Ministro de Economía se dedica realmente –dijo Francis con un tono malicioso.<p>

–La prensa no me afecta en lo más mínimo. Verán: me voy a retirar de la política.

–¡Por favor! Esa no te la cree nadie –interrumpió Gilbert, con tono exagerado.

–Elemental Gilbert –respondió Vash, usando un tono divertido por primera vez desde que irrumpimos en su oficina – recibí una propuesta de trabajo mucho más interesante. Así que muy pronto no van a saber nada de mí. A no ser que me necesiten…

–Deja de hacerte el intocable, Zwingli –interrumpió Francis, irritado.

–Y tú deja de hacerte el jefe malo, Bonnefoy –espeto Vash, riendo un poco.

–¿Qué?

–Por favor, no te humilles más de la cuenta. No eres más que un niño rico que juega a la película de mafiosos. En el fondo, sabes que no sirves.

La expresión de pura furia que tenía Francis era alarmante. Me preparé para agarrarlo en caso de que se le diera por darle a los puños.

–Ni una palabra más maldito –casi grita Francis.

–Claro, ahora te enfureces porque te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y detrás de esa furia hay un miedo. Hay un niño cobarde que se quiere probar a sí mismo –se burló con un tono un poco más fuerte.

Justo cuando Francis estaba a punto de… bueno, de dejar sin dientes a Vash, Antonio y Gilbert lo agarran, y tienen que forcejear terriblemente para que Francis no se les escape, mientras decía entre forcejeos _"Va te faire foutre!" _que significa "te voy a mandar a la mierda". Claro que, el suizo si puede entenderlo, y se ríe como si estuviera viendo a un bufón desde su trono.

El pensamiento en si me hizo hervir de furia. Este hombre se regodea porque controla el dinero. Pero no tiene idea de lo que habla.

Lo peor es que… tenía razón respecto a Francis.

–Francis, _hombre,_ no dejes que te afecte –dijo Antonio agarrando al francés de los hombros con mucha fuerza y empujándolo para atrás.

Francis lo miró a los ojos por un segundo, todavía molesto y agitado. Pero se soltó del español y se acomodó el traje y la corbata.

–Además, si llegan a decir algo a la prensa, la policía, o el florero de la esquina, yo mismo me voy a encargar de que cada una de sus familias vaya cayendo lenta y dolorosamente. Me refiero a sus dos tipos de familias.

–Nadie en esta habitación te tiene miedo –interrumpió Lovino, que parecía que iba a explotar de la bronca.

–¿Entonces por qué tu hermano menor tiene esa expresión y le tiemblan las manos? –preguntó burlándose Vash. Y si… Feliciano estaba de pie, pero no podía contener la angustia.

–Escúchame bastardo… -comenzó Lovino, pero su hermano lo interrumpió con una mano en su hombro, y con los ojos fijos en el suizo, dijo:

–Déjalo Lovino; no vale la pena.

–Ves Lovino, deberías tener el autoestima de tu hermano –dijo Vash, con un tono más suave y señalando a Feliciano. Eso solo puso al mayor de los hermanos italianos más furioso – si ahora no les importa, tengo una reunión y ustedes francamente me están aburriendo –comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la oficina, pero me adelante. Lo agarré del brazo y lo empujé bruscamente para atrás, diciendo:

–Todavía no hemos terminado esta reunión, señor Ministro. No nos vamos a ir sin información.

–Oh, entonces se quedan a dormir en la oficina –dijo sarcástico el suizo.

–Te olvidas de todas las maneras en las que se le puede sacar información a alguien.

–No sé qué ideas tienes en la cabeza, pero estoy en una relación –se burlo sarcástico.

–Púdrete en el infierno, _wanker*** –_espeté con asco.

–Cierto que… Roderich _sigue vivo_–interrumpió Gilbert, con una cara sobreactuada de pensativo - ¿Cómo esta?

Pude ver como el suizo se puso tenso. _Oh, un punto débil. _

–Está bien –fue todo lo que contestó.

–Y… ¿Dónde está?

–No es de tu incumbencia –contestó Vash. Trataba de sonar calmando, pero casi le rechinaban los dientes, y cerró el puño.

–¡Claro que lo es! Antes de que te metieras en nuestra vida, él y yo éramos buenos amigos.

–Buenos amig… ¿¡Buenos amigos! ¿Tienes idea de lo que ese hombre hizo por ti? Tu solo lo mantuviste. No pudiste ver lo que él fue capaz.

–¡Ja! Antes decías que él era débil.

Vash, con una expresión de furia en su rostro, probablemente estaba a punto de demostrarle en su cuerpo todo lo que aprendió en el servicio militar, pero lo volví a agarrar, y tuve que hacer una fuerza impresionante, porque el suizo forcejeaba. Se le había caído la máscara, y ahora era solo un hombre desesperado.

Alfred se acerco nosotros y me ayudó a sostenerlo. Cuando al fin se quedo quieto, respiró hondo, nos miró y dijo: "ya… me pueden soltar." Eso hicimos, y se empezó a acomodar el traje, como hizo Francis hace poco, y se paso la mano varias veces por el pelo. _Tremendo trauma. _

El pensamiento me hizo sonreír un poco.

Bueno, con todo esto no vamos a llegar a nada.

–Alfred… ¿Recuerdas lo que practicamos? –pregunté.

–Lo recuerdo perfectamente… ¿Es la única opción?

–Lo es.

Así que Alfred y yo sacamos nuestras pistolas, y yo sigo agarrando al suizo, por miedo a que vaya a agarrar su rifle y nos asesine a todos.

Le apuntamos a la cabeza, y Alfred dice:

–Bueno señor Ministro, o nos dice quiénes son estos hombres, quien es su contacto en ese grupo, y como encontrarlos, o no vuelve a ver más a su novio… ni la luz del día –de vuelta usaba el tono insolente.

Claro, que, a pesar de que Vash tenía un par de pistolas cargadas apuntándole en ambas sienes, no se alarmó en lo más mínimo.

–Están cometiendo la estupidez de amenazarme con mi vida. Les informo, que esta conversación está siendo vigilada. Del otro lado de la puerta hay hombres esperando a que cometan alguna idiotez. Además, yo muero, pero créanme que se van a encargar de bajarlos a todos, y a cuantos seres que se relacionen con ustedes… Dígame Caballero, ¿Cómo está Scott?

No… Lo acaba de nombrar a… No debo dejar que me afecte. _Scott… sabrá este hombre algo de ese maldito._

Me acerco un poco más a él, y con el mejor tono amenazante le digo:

–¿Qué mierda sabes sobre Scott? Respóndeme.

–¡Jaja! Otra información que no recibirás.

–No me provoques.

Siento como la mano de Alfred se posa sobre mi hombro, y toda mi furia hacia Vash (o hacia Scott), desaparecer un poco. Siento como mis facciones se relajan. ¿Qué pasa con este americano? ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera? Encima de todo en momentos así.

Lo miro a los ojos y sin decirnos nada entiendo que él me quiere decir "cálmate. Está jugando contigo". Me resigno y suelto al suizo, que se mantuvo con cara de póker todo este tiempo.

–Supongo que eso fue todo –dijo Vash, sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Justo cuando empezó a caminar para salir de aquí, Paz, que no se cómo llego hasta el otro lado del escritorio, le pregunta a Vash:

–¿Esta es tu hermana? –el tono que uso fue amable, y con una sonrisa, bastante franca. Como la que usa cuando habla en español con Antonio.

La verdad, con todo esto no me había percatado en Paz. Ella escuchó todo. Y ahora, no tengo idea de lo que está tramando.

–Si… ella… si, es mi hermana –contestó el helvético. Lo tomaron por sorpresa.

–Bueno, se ven muy bien juntos. Es gracioso, yo tengo una foto idéntica a esta con mi hermano mayor, Franco –todo esto lo dijo sonriendo, como si Vash fuera un viejo amigo - Hace dos meses que no tengo noticias de él. Hace dos meses que él me estará buscando.

–Yo… este –balbuceó Vash, impactado. Paz es una genio. Chantaje emocional. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? Gilbert tenía razón, con esa actitud, vendría bien en la familia.

–Solo imagina, -continúo, con el tono un poco más serio y melancólico, mirando al Ministro como si fuera un alma en pena. ("De alguna manera" lo es) – que un día tu hermana sale a comprar la cena, o con sus amigas, o simplemente al colegio, y unos hombres desconocidos, la obligan a… entregarse.

Vash ahora no podía decir una palabra, pero estaba pálido. Así que Paz decidió continuar, comenzando a caminar un poco por la oficina, siempre mirando al suizo:

–Imagina que los mismos hombres con los que haces negocios, la podrían estar llevando. Piensa en eso. ¿Tu hermana… Lili, –dijo mirando la parte de atrás del portarretratos de oro, que se notaba que estaban grabados los nombres- no tiene idea de los negocios que haces, cierto?

Vash no respondió, y era bastante obvio que la respuesta a esa pregunta era un no. Paz se rió sin humor y con burla:

–Ósea que ella estará orgullosa de su hermano mayor. El Ministro de Economía y Finanzas de Suiza, una de las mejores economías del planeta. Como podría pensar ella, que su hermano es completo corrupto –agregó un énfasis de desprecio en las últimas dos palabras-.

–Basta… -dijo Vash. Parecía que se estaba poniendo furioso, y lo mismo Paz.

–¿Cómo te contenés, con ese traje y esa actitud, sabiendo que tu hermana podría ser la siguiente? ¿Sabes por lo que tendría que pasar? El hambre, la sed, la desesperación, los golpes.

–Por favor, no sigas –rogó Vash. La argentina logro hacerlo rogar. Soy un maldito por disfrutar verlo caer en un drama de conciencia, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.

–Dios, te preocupa porque sabes que tengo toda la razón. ¿Cómo dormís a la noche? –esa pregunta hizo que se me fuera el alma a los pies. Ninguno de nosotros es un santo, y todos dormimos a la noche, mientras nos regodeamos en nuestros crímenes. Excepto Alfred.

Por eso Paz me sorprende: a este punto ella ya sabe que somos criminales, pero ella nos ve como los hombres que la sacaron de ese puerto y le ofrecieron un techo y comida. No nos ve como hijos de puta. _Qué equivocada esta…_

–Esta chica es genial –me susurró Alfred al oído, que estaba tan atento como yo. El tono infantil que uso me hizo sonreír.

–Imagina lo que debe ser saber que te arrebataron a tu hermana. Mi hermano está sufriendo eso mismo que te imaginas mientras hablamos –Paz se estaba poniendo más furiosa. No la culpo, para ella debe ser muy duro todo lo que está pasando.

Ella volvió a mirar el portarretratos que tenía en sus manos, lo observo por unos segundos y siguió:

–Es muy bonita. Yo tuve suerte y escapé antes de llegar a destino, pero me enteré que soy un pedido, o sea que me estarán buscando –Vash estaba a punto de volver a hablar, pero Paz siguió con más fuerza - ¿Qué pasaría si ella llega a destino? Con alguno de los… clientes –hizo una mueca de asco y mucho énfasis en la palabra "clientes".

Vash ahí enfureció, y prácticamente gritó:

–¡Cállate!

Pero Paz no se dejo intimidar, y lo miró fijo a los ojos:

–¿Qué me vas a hacer? ¿Me vas a pegar? ¿Me vas a pegar como los maricas con los que negocias? –después de eso, se dio vuelta, pude ver su expresión de furia, y de cómo estaba luchando para no empezar a llorar. Pero las lágrimas de bronca empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Antonio se acercó y Paz prácticamente calló en sus brazos, llorando un poco más fuerte, mientras Antonio le decía algo en español, que no puedo llegar a entender. Me sorprendí terriblemente porque ella no dejaba que ninguno se le acercara.

Verla en ese estado colmó mi paciencia. Me había dicho a mi mismo que en esta situación tenía que ser el centrado, para poder salir ganando.

Empecé a acercarme al suizo para romperle la cara, que estaba en una expresión de puro shock. Justo cuando levanto el puño, dice en voz alta y con voz monótona, sin mirarme a los ojos:

–No es necesario. Voy a darles la información.

Si esto fuera una serie de televisión, el público haría sonidos de asombro. Es que nuestra impresión fue digna de película.

–¿Qué? –pregunto Alfred, olvidándose del tono insolente que usaba antes con el suizo.

–Qué les voy a dar la información. Díganme rápido que necesitan antes de que me arrepienta.

–¿Quién es tu contacto en este grupo y donde se encuentra? –pregunto Ludwig. Supongo que si al menos teníamos un nombre y una ubicación, podíamos avanzar.

–El grupo actualmente se encuentra en China. Hong Kong, para ser más especifico. Cuando estén ahí, busquen a alguien que trabaja bajo el nombre de "El hombre del paraguas" –sentenció.

–Espera… ¿Dijiste "El hombre del Paraguas"? –preguntó Alfred, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

–The Umbrella Man**** –afirmó Paz, que ya estaba mucho más calmada, y extrañamente también tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

–Exactamente –dijo Vash, que estaba medio confundido.

–Espera. Paz, ¿Tú conoces la historia de "The Umbrella Man"? –preguntó Alfred a la joven, que su repentina alegría era obvia ahora.

–¡Ja! ¡Sí! ¿Vos decís que tiene algo que ver con…? ¡Jaja! Esto está genial –se rió. Parecía como si no acabara de tener una crisis emocional, y sonreía otra vez. Tal vez solo tenía que descargar su furia con alguien.

–A ver… ¡Dejen de reírse de una puta vez y expliquen qué carajo es el puto "Hombre del Paraguas"! –gritó Lovino, desesperado.

Paz miró a Alfred y le preguntó: "¿La cuento yo o vos?"

Y Alfred contestó:

–Yo les explico…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>* Unos rifles de asalto suizos muy piolas.<p>

** "Dios mío" En alemán.

"_once you are in the mafia, you never get out__": _"una vez que entras a la mafia, no puedes salir".

" _Y tú eres un cerdo imperialista ingles_": me encantaría decir que es una frase original, pero es una cita del libro: "Rana arbórea" de Martin Woodhouse. En el libro, están interrogando a un científico británico, y siempre que contestaba una pregunta, el interrogador (que era un ingeniero brasilero) le decía: "usted es un cerdo imperialista ingles". =)

*** Expresión británica que significa: "maldito". En realidad es un insulto en general. Busquen su definición en _Wikipedia._

**** "El hombre del paraguas".

* * *

><p><strong>what's up? Así termina el sexto capitulo. <strong>

**Como siempre, gracias a mi Beta, Lorena Malfoy por ser genial. No hay nada mejor que ser genial. **

**También**** quiero agradecer a x.-hoshi-.x, que ella fue la primera en conocer la pequeña escena de Paz y Vash.**

**Y a Patricio S., que me dio muchas ideas que antes ni me pasaban por la cabeza. =)**

**-¿Les gusto el capitulo? Por favor, **

**Dejen reviews con sus criticas, comentarios, halagos, tomatazos, bombas nucleares, cachorritos zombies, bitácoras de capitanes, lo que quieran!-**

**:D un abrazo, y esperen por lo que se viene :D**


	7. Rebvelación N 1

**Actualizaciones: **Ya se que pasaron mas de dos semanas desde el último capítulo. La verdad es que, yo pensaba en hacer las entregas semanales, pero con la vuelta a clases... bueno... se me empezó a complicar. Así que por ahora voy a actualizar cada dos semanas. (organization sucks).

Quiero aclarar que Hetalia no me pertenece de ninguna manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Rebvelación Nº 1**

_P.d.v: Alfred _

Si tuviera tiempo y un mejor pulso sanguíneo, escribiría en mi cuaderno exactamente esto:

_"La habilidad de comprender los ambientes que yo, como observador poseo, es una de las más fascinantes. No importa en cuales paredes me encuentro encerrado, no importa que tan sutil sea la atmosfera, voy a poder leerla; la mas mínima tensión, el dolor, la alegría, la sorpresa. Todo eso se encuentra en el aire. Y yo las capto…"_

Mis meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por Arthur, que me dio un codazo en el brazo, devolviéndome a la cruda y sin embargo, emocionante realidad.

Hace como una hora y media que salimos de la oficina de Vash. Ya teníamos toda la información necesaria, y francamente, ese hombre me deprimía. Estaba tan oscuro, tan metido en su mundo capitalista.

Todavía no me olvido su expresión de angustia mientras que Paz le contaba su historia.

Como necesitábamos un lugar más bien privado donde discutir, Francis, siendo el hombre de contactos que es, nos consiguió una habitación VIP en el _Schewellenmätteli Restaurant._

Tuvimos que hacer un insoportable sistema de organización para no levantar sospechas al entrar al lugar: el francés, el español y el alemán albino entraron primero (esos tres están llevándose bien… es perturbador. Estoy convencido de que Lovino piensa lo mismo). Después de veinte minutos o media hora, Ludwig, los Vargas y Paz también entraron al restaurante. Quedamos el británico y yo.

Estamos en la calle, apoyados contra el muro de un edificio. Arthur parece el dueño de todo. Sus brazos cruzados, un pie doblado y apoyado contra la pared, su sombrero negro perfecto sobre su cabello rubio. Su control absoluto, su expresión, que es la mezcla agridulce entre el cinismo y la cortesía. Yo, en cambio, desentono mucho, con mi traje simple, mi pelo despeinado, mis Converse. Siento que debería estar a la altura de El Caballero. Es extraño. Todo en él es… tentador_. _

_ "Tentador… que buen chiste. A ti no te importan esas cosas." _Escuché vagamente ese pequeño mensaje de mi personalidad inventada. Pero voy a ignorarlo. Ya bastante que escribo de él

Antes de dejar que mi mente se fuera lugares que no debería… digo, que no quiero frecuentar, otro pensamiento interrumpe mi mente; me acordé cuando, hace más o menos una hora, al salir de la oficina del Ministro, Arthur se da vuelta, se acerca a Vash, y le pregunta algo. Fue todo tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de intervenir. El suizo le contesta. Arthur se da vuelta como si nada. La falta de expresión en los dos pares de ojos verdes me había dejado muy sorprendido.

Pero creo que tengo una idea de sobre que hablaron.

–Arthur, le preguntaste a Vash sobre tu hermano, Scott ¿Verdad? –soy un insolente de primera.

Volteo a mirarme, con incomodidad en su expresión. Creo que se acostumbró a mi presencia, y por eso creo que no intentó fingir molestarse… ¡No intentó fingir molestarse! Mierda. Su hermano debió haberle dejado marca permanente.

–Le… le pregunté sobre su paradero. Pero… dijo que no sabía nada –respondió, mirando a la calle, viendo los autos pasar.

– ¿¡Qué! Estaba mintiendo, volvamos. Ese hombre sabe algo, Arthur –ese maldito. ¿Cómo se atreve a manipular a Arthur?

–¡Ja! Alfred, cálmate. Estas siendo irracional –interrumpió el británico a mi lado – Era de esperarse que no supiera donde está. Solo lo nombró porque sabía que tenía que mencionar algo personal para que yo no apretara el gatillo. Tú harías lo mismo si tuvieras un arma en cada sien. Además, no iba a arriesgarme a hacer nada estúpido justo cuando nos íbamos.

–Este… ya tuve un arma en la sien, cortesía de tus hombres, ¿Recuerdas?

–Lo recuerdo muy bien –respondió, sonriendo un poco – Fuiste muy inteligente al buscarme en mi bar favorito –agregó, esta vez con suspicacia.

–¿Qué te puedo decir…? soy el héroe.

–Jaja, eres tremendo héroe. Y sin embargo, viajas con los malos de la película.

–No eres tan malo. El sombrero es lo que te da la pinta –bromeé, e intenté sacarle el accesorio cincuentero de su cabeza rubia ceniza.

Pero cuando estiré la mano, el levantó su brazo para bloquearle el paso al mío. No fue bruto, más bien, juguetón.

–**No toques el sombrero **–dijo. Su voz sonaba amenazante, pero era obvio que se estaba divirtiendo un poco – no te acerques al sombrero, ni siquiera respires cerca de mi sombrero. ¿Entendido?

–¿Por qué no? –pregunté, haciendo el truco de mi cara de cachorrito pateado. Ante eso, Arthur me miró por un segundo, con cara de escéptico, su ceja derecha levantada, y me preguntó:

–¿Ese es tu superpoder, "héroe"? ¿La cara de perro muerto?

–Uno de much… –comencé a decir, pero al levantar la vista y encontrarme con esos ojos verdes, todo lo que tenía planeado decir, literalmente se me olvidó. Él no tenía intención de decir otra palabra, solo se dedicaba a observar mi cara. Cuando fijó sus ojos en los míos, sentí como de vuelta el calor comenzaba a subir, a pesar de que estábamos en invierno. Su expresión no cambiaba, tenía más confianza que nunca. Se dio cuenta del extraño efecto que acaba de tener en mí. _Bien por su ego, mal para el mío. _Comenzó a acercarse a mí, y la verdad, olvidé como mandar las señales a mi cuerpo, así que no podía escapar o imitarlo. Simplemente me quedé como una estatua.

_Arthur…_

_"Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, apártate" _ -esa fue mi contraparte maldita. Yo pensaba que lo tenía controlado, que pasar mis angustias a las hojas del cuaderno me iba a ayudar. Pero el Observador siempre está ahí, recordándome que no puedo ser yo mismo, que tengo que ser otra persona.

Lo bueno es que esta vez no salí corriendo, como la otra vez en el baño de la mansión de los Vargas. Contra todo lo que mis instintos, mis emociones, mi ser me pedían a gritos de guerra, corté el contacto visual, que destrozó toda la magia. Solo espero que Arthur no me odie.

Bueno… Se separo bruscamente de mí y frunció el seño, pero como buen caballero no mencionó ni demostró verbalmente ninguna clase de furia animal. Después de un par de minutos de silencio incómodo, me dijo con cara de póker:

–Vamos, que ya pasaron nuestros minutos. Y tú tienes una historia que contar.

* * *

><p>El restaurante, como todo en este país, es organizadamente adorable. Paredes de ladrillo blancas, piso de mármol negro, techo con diversos candelabros pequeños. Ventanas amplias que dejaban ver la calle perfectamente, con cortinas rojas amarradas en los costados. Cuadros, todos con marcos rojos, floreros con claveles rosados en mesitas esparcidas, estanterías con vinos antiguos, y un jazz suave como música de fondo. Las mesas con la misma separación unas de otras, todas con manteles blancos impecables. Todos los trabajadores y trabajadoras, con sus trajes, corbatas y zapatos de tacón negros. Los hombres con el pelo prolijo, y todas las mujeres con esa fina capa de maquillaje, que no es excesiva, pero que esconde las imperfecciones que no quieren mostrar en sus horas laborales… o a sus parejas, en algunos casos.<p>

La habitación VIP, en cambio, era todo menos adorable.

Era un cuarto rectangular, sin ventanas. Las paredes de ladrillo eran negras, al igual que el piso flotante de madera. Una larga mesa, con un mantel rojo oscuro en el centro de la habitación. Sobre la mesa se encontraban nueve copas de vino, y dos botellas. Tres lámparas se encontraban sobre la mesa, alumbrando con una luz blanca, no muy incandescente. Y diez asientos, cinco de cada lado de la mesa. Eran de cuero marrón oscuro, respaldo muy alto, y con apoya brazos.

Había dos asientos libres del lado izquierdo, y me fui a sentar a la punta. En este lugar pude dar una mirada a cada uno de los integrantes.

Parece una escena de una película:

Los Vargas se encontraban del otro lado, en los asientos del medio. El aura de poder rodeándolos. Lovino tenía su brazo izquierdo en el apoya brazos, y Feliciano lo mismo, pero con el derecho, así que estaban simétricos, ambos sosteniéndose la cabeza con la mano, con los dedos estirados y colocados haciendo un molde a los costados de sus caras. Lovino tenía un cigarrillo del cual tomaba bocanadas de vez en cuando, logrando que el humo se esparciera en el aire, haciendo todo más elegante y siniestro a la vez, siempre mirándonos a nosotros, y Feliciano tomaba su vino, lo olía, lo degustaba. Tan jóvenes, tan idénticos, parecían los dueños del mundo. Lovino era una belleza agresiva, mientras que Feliciano era una belleza más cálida. Ambos se complementaban, eran los factores perfectos, que al sumarlos daban como resultado el éxito clandestino, con esa complicidad fraternal que fue forjada por la sangre y los años.

A la derecha de Lovino se encontraba Antonio, a la derecha de este, en la punta, Francis. Y a la izquierda de Feliciano, en la punta más cerca de la puerta, se encontraba Gilbert. Esos tres francamente serían imparables si hicieran una alianza permanente, (pero claro, este tipo de gente puede tener amigos muy íntimos, con los que pueden compartir cualquier clase de aspectos personales, sin embargo, siempre va a trabajar sola). Antonio y Francis son de esas personas que pueden estar matando a alguien, y sin embargo hacerlo con clase y elegancia. Con el tiempo que tuve para observar al español, descubrí que su sonrisa es real, porque es de sonrisa fácil, pero eso no demuestra la felicidad de una persona. Lo mismo con Francis. Con las paredes oscuras y esta luz, ambos parecían los hombres de negro versión ilegal, o algo así. Gilbert, en cambio, se le nota en cada fibra de su despigmentada piel que es un hombre con ansias de poder. Su sonrisa cretina, la forma en la que tomaba el vino de un trago. No creo que sea maligno, pero sí creo que su ambición lo lleva por los peores caminos.

Llevo mi visión a nuestro lado de la mesa. A mi derecha se encuentra Arthur, y a la derecha de este, Ludwig. El alemán tenía un aura muy distinta: no hay deseo de poder ni dinero. Más bien una simple soledad, de un hombre que no vive como quiere, no importa lo que haga. Excepto cuando esta con Feliciano, ahí se le prende la llama de felicidad, con sonrisas en su rostro.

A la derecha de Ludwig, en la otra punta, se encontraba una pensativa Paz. Estaba sentada contra el respaldo de la silla, con un pie sobre el borde de esta, con su mentón apoyado su rodilla doblada. Miraba fijo el copón medio vacío de Gilbert, que lo tenía enfrente, como si con su mirada el resto del líquido se evaporara. A esta luz, su cabello que generalmente es una mezcla de rubio y castaño, se ve totalmente marrón chocolate. Le daba una imagen más adulta y hacía contraste con sus ojos, que se veían más oscuros, negros prácticamente, pero creo que es solo mi punto de vista. No parecía triste, más bien… ¿Furiosa?

Si me hubieran dicho que al unirme al Departamento de Inteligencia terminaría en este ambiente, me hubiera reído.

Se supone que no me debe agradar donde me encuentro. Qué todo lo que estoy viviendo es por trabajo y deber.

Pero… ¿Para qué me engaño a mi mismo? Amo esto. Amo la acción, la adrenalina, el peligro.

Miro a mi derecha, a la persona que tengo más cerca, y lo tengo a Arthur. Se reúsa a mirarme, pero eso era de esperarse.

Con el Caballero el panorama es distinto: él encaja en este mundo, pero no es como los demás. Ahora, con su traje, su sombrero, su expresión dura, parece que va destruirlos a todos, pero yo no lo veo así. Yo veo a Arthur como la combinación perfecta entre la bondad y la maldad. Y es fascinante. Me gusta su mundo clandestino. Quiero saber más de todo lo que lo rodea.

Me aterra. Pero es como el miedo a las montañas rusas: es uno de esos pocos miedos que se disfrutan.

_"¡Por favor! Tu nunca podrías ser parte de __**su**__ mundo." _Estar loco es muy frustrante.

–Bueno, ya que estamos todos, Alfred, puedes comenzar –dijo de la nada Francis, con un tono tranquilo.

–Eh… La verdad es que no es tan importante. No nos va a servir de nada en China. Bueno… eso quiero creer –contesté. Hablar así no me está ayudando.

–¿Eso crees? ¡Vamos! Estábamos en la oficina del idiota este –agrego Lovino. El idioma inglés con su acento italiano perfecto hace todo más irónico – y de repente tú y la _bambina_ se empiezan a reír.

Al nombrar a la susodicha "bambina", ella levanta la cabeza bruscamente. Ese fue un mal movimiento, porque todos fijaron sus ojos en ella, como si acabara de despertar.

–¿Nunca me vas a decir Paz, no? –preguntó a Lovino, que simplemente negó con la cabeza, como si fuera demasiado complicado explicar la extraña razón por la que ella siempre va a ser "la bambina" para él.

–¿Qué te mantenía fuera de la realidad? –le preguntó Gilbert, con su sonrisa cretina.

Paz lo miró un segundo, pero en vez de hacer un comentario sobre esa pregunta, respondió:

–En realidad, estaba pensando en lo que paso en la oficina de Vash. No debí dejar que me afectara. No debí dejar que me rompiera –yo tenía razón, estaba furiosa consigo misma.

–¡Veeh! Pero nos conseguiste la información. Nos ahorraste cosas desagradables –dijo Feliciano, sonriendo.

–Lo hiciste bien, pero acá te doy unos consejos –comenzó Gilbert, como si fuera a dar una presentación de "como manipular a alguien emocionalmente" – usar a su hermana fue un buen toque. Pero como tú utilizaste tu propia vida personal como ejemplo te afectó más. Y es común que eso pase (a mí nunca me ha pasado, yo soy demasiado genial) pero no te sientas mal. En esos casos tienes que cambiar un poco tu historia, como si no fuera del todo tuya y pasara a ser de un personaje. Obviamente, tienes que ser muy naturalista, pero parece que no tienes problemas con eso.

Paz asentía y estaba muy atenta, como si lo que le explicara Gilbert fuera una técnica fantástica. ¡Ja! Yo inventé un personaje… oh… no debería sentirme orgulloso de eso último.

–Tiene sentido –dijo la joven – así de paso desarrollo esta persona, y la puedo usar con todo el mundo, no solo con el Ministro pelotudo. Es fascinante.

–Ok, suficiente con las clases, ¿Les parece? –interrumpió Arthur, obviamente irritado.

–El punto es que ahora tenemos a un lugar fijo donde dirigirnos, y dejaste al otro bastardo con un pequeño trauma –agregó Lovino, mientras echaba mas humo de su boca – así que… Bienvenida a la _Camorra. _

Ante eso Paz rió un poco y contestó:

–No gracias, _boss_ –ante esa simple frase, Lovino, Feliciano, Antonio, Arthur, Gilbert y Francis se quedaron con la expresión en blanco. Paz se dio cuenta de esto, y los miro y agregó – Escuchen, ya tenía más o menos en claro lo que… bueno, lo que son ustedes. Que hoy en la oficina se confirmara no cambia mucho las cosas. No puedo mirar a ninguno de ustedes sin preguntarme "¿Qué es lo que hacen usualmente?", "¿Con quienes se meten?" "¿Cuánta gente habrá muerto en sus manos o de sus hombres?" Y sin embargo… no siento miedo de ustedes. Tengo más miedo de quedarme sola y de nunca volver a casa. Júzguenme, piensen lo que quieran, pero estoy agradecida –sentenció. Esa última frase la dijo mirando a Arthur.

Nadie contestó. Solamente bajaron la mirada, excepto el Caballero. Suspiro, sonrió un poco, sin mucho entusiasmo y dijo:

–Eres demasiado inocente para todo esto. Y eso es algo bueno.

–¡Ja! La inocencia no es algo bueno, es un peligro. Es algo que uno siempre intenta proteger pero… la vida se torna más fácil cuando nos vamos separando de ella. Cuando nos curtimos, nos hacemos más fuertes. Cuando uno deja de ser virgen, cuando deja de creer en Dios. Ahí uno puede comenzar a vivir sin ataduras. Cuando dejamos de distinguir tan al pie de la letra la diferencia entre el bien y el mal –agregó la joven. Lo decía de una manera tan seria, tan resignada.

–Veo que has leído a Graham Greene –dijo Arthur. No sabía que le interesaba la literatura, aunque francamente, un hombre como él, cómo no podría gustarle. Seguramente cuando consigue tiempo libre se sienta a leer. Me pregunto si él habrá hecho alguna referencia literaria y yo la pase de largo. Nunca tuve afinidad por esas cosas. Yo siempre fui más de acción, de películas en las que hay persecuciones y peleas, en las que el héroe salva el día.

Lo bueno de esta pequeña charla es que relajó el ambiente del lugar: Francis, Antonio, Lovino, Feliciano y Gilbert están charlando, mientras que Ludwig se integró a la conversación a veces. Es un ambiente extraño, pero es mejor que silencios y miradas agresivas. Me pregunto si en un universo paralelo, todos estos hombres podrían ser buenos amigos.

–"A quiet american*" –completó Paz. Ante eso, Arthur me miró por dos segundos y me dijo:

–No… Pyle no era en nada como él –como no tengo idea de quién es Pyle, no sé si sentirme ofendido o halagado.

–¿Era? –pregunté.

–Ah, sí. El es la víctima. Claro que… en ese mundo no hay héroes, solo… gente –me contestó Arthur, como desafiándome a decir que este no es un mundo igual. Pero no lo voy a hacer. No voy a darle esa satisfacción. Sin embargo esos ojos verdes me hacen sentir débil.

Corté el contacto visual por las buenas, antes de que empiece a temblar.

* * *

><p>"<em>La inocencia siempre solicita tácitamente ser protegida, cuando haríamos mucho mejor en precavemos de ella; la inocencia es como un leproso mudo que ha perdido su campana y que se pasea por el mundo sin mala intención."<em>

_(Cita de "El americano Impasible" – Graham Greene)_

* * *

><p>–Alfred… ¿The Umbrella Man? –interrumpió el silencio Francis, que se había aburrido de esta escenita, sin mirarnos a ninguno. Claro… hay que contar la historia.<p>

Me levanté de mi asiento y me paré enfrente del cabezal, así podía ver a todos. Como cuando me obligaban a dar presentaciones en Washington.

–Anda, ¿Quién es este Hombre del Paraguas? –Preguntó Antonio - ¿Es un tipo que anda con un paraguas todo el día? ¿Tiene miedo a que se largue a llover? ¿Los vende por mayor? ¿O es el jefe del mercado negro de paraguas? Porque si es así, ese es el peor nombre código que escuche.

Arthur y Ludwig se golpearon en la cara con las palmas de sus manos.

–Increíblemente, Anthony, ninguna de esas –contesté – es una historia bastante graciosa –esa última frase no causo el efecto que esperaba. Nota mental: anticipar que una historia es graciosa no significa que la gente lo crea.

Otra cosa que note fue que cuando le dije a el español _Anthony, _Lovino prácticamente azotó el cenicero con su cigarrillo. Y sus ojos disparaban furia.

–Este… –…_Obama va a matarme_. Se va a enterar, que uno de sus agentes de la CIA no pudo completar su misión porque no conto una simple leyenda urbana, y va a mandar a alguien. Ese alguien va a mandar a otra persona, y esa persona me va a matar, o peor: ¡Despedir! ¡Obama me va a despedir! ¡Sabía que tenía que votar a McCain!**... Está bien, eso es mentira: no hay nada peor que los republicanos.

–Todos aquí saben cómo murió JFK, ¿Verdad? –pregunté. Me pareció la manera más simple, así me ahorro dar otra clase de historia.

–Kennedy –dijo Francis, con un tono exageradamente pensativo – presidente de USA, Guerra Fría, crisis de los misiles en Cuba… Jackie…

–Ella era muy bonita para su edad –interrumpió Feliciano, a lo que todos asintieron.

–No estaba más buena que Marilyn –agregó Antonio.

–Pero él se follaba a las dos –sentenció Gilbert, levantando su copa de vino.

–El punto es que JFK fue asesinado en un desfile en Texas –respondió Ludwig. Parecía un poco incomodo. Hace dos segundos estaba bien. ¿Qué le pasa? Ósea, yo soy medio lento en algunas ocasiones, y entiendo que sea gay (o que al menos tenga una fijación con el joven de los Vargas), pero… ¿Quién se pone incomodo hablando de Marilyn? ¡Es Marilyn Monroe! _For crying out loud!***_

–Exacto, Ludwig. El veintidós de noviembre de 1963, en Dallas, el ex presidente atendió a un desfile. Ya saben, un viernes, la calle llena de texanos –que Dios los ampare – nada de otro mundo. _Aparentemente…_

Acabo de notar que estuve caminando un poco por el espacio que tengo entre la pared y la cabecera de la mesa. También me di cuenta de que mientras hablaba, mi energía y entusiasmo empezaban a subir. Siempre me gustó contar historias y chistes a mis amigos del bar.

–Si uno mira los videos y las fotos del evento, se van a dar cuenta de que, nadie esta abrigado. Nadie tiene un impermeable, ni un paraguas abierto. ¿Por qué? ¡Muy simple! ¡Porque es un lindo día!

–_It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood **** _-interrumpió Arthur, con tono sarcástico, mientras tomaba de su vino. Ante eso yo lo mire, y no pude evitar sonreír. Hicieron el mismo chiste en el documental de esta historia.*****

–…_ It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood… _–repetí, con un tono más bajo, mirando a El Caballero a los ojos. Estos momentos de complicidad me gustan. Pero con una persona como Arthur, no son situaciones que se puedan mantener - ¡Ja! Y entonces, de repente, si… _observamos _con atención, vamos a ver, que en un costado, en la vereda, hay un solo hombre. Parado, con un paraguas negro abierto. Justo en el lugar, donde comenzó el tiroteo. Vamos a llamarlo, The Umbrella Man.

–Fue parte del asesinato –dijo inmediatamente Lovino.

–Era al menos un cómplice –agrego Feliciano.

–¡Jaja! Son impagables. Apenas voy por la mitad de la historia y ya saltan con teorías de conspiración.

–El tipo del documental tenía razón –me dijo Paz, aguantándose unas risas.

–¿Tu también lo viste? –pregunté.

–¿Cómo iba a conocer la leyenda sin haber visto el documental? No soy especialista en cultura popular americana. Simplemente estaba en internet –me contestó, con un tono de "es obvio".

–…En fin. El punto es que había un hombre, con un paraguas negro abierto, en medio del desfile justo en el lugar donde las balas empezaron a salir. Es imposible no pensar en algo siniestro. Había una teoría muy divertida, en la que dibujaron el boceto, de cómo el arma estaba escondida en el paraguas, y que de alguna manera este hombre fue quien disparo directo en la garganta de Kennedy. Era tan gracioso.

–El arma **podría** haber estado en el paraguas –interrumpió Gilbert.

–No seas pelotudo, ¿Cómo carajo apuntas con un paraguas? Hay que tener una puntería de la puta madre –lo corrigió Lovino.

–No lo voy a saber hasta que no lo intente –dijo el albino, como si en vez de una idea fuera un mandamiento.

–Tengo que admitir que a mí también me pareció genial la idea del rifle/paraguas –agregué – pero para arruinarnos la fantasía, no fue así.

–¿Entonces qué hacia este loco con un paraguas? -preguntó Francis.

–A eso es a lo que iba. Unos años después de la muerte de JFK, encontraron a El Hombre del Paraguas. Y lo citaron a un juzgado. Cuando llego ahí, explicó… bueno… **porqué** estaba con el paraguas abierto, y estaba parado quieto ese día… -hice una pausa, para generar tensión. _Fuck yeah!_

"El paraguas abierto, era un símbolo de protesta. Una protesta visual." –sentencié. Ante esto último, Lovino y Feliciano, al mismo tiempo y con la misma expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, preguntaron:

–¿¡Qué?

–No era una protesta, a ninguna de las políticas de John Kennedy –continué – Era una protesta, a su padre; Joseph P. Kennedy, cuando fue embajador de los Estados Unidos en Inglaterra, entre 1938 y 1939. Este, según escuché, apoyo las políticas de apaciguamiento del entonces Primer Ministro británico, Neville Chamberlain (conocido, por usar siempre un paraguas).

Arthur, negó con la cabeza mientras murmuraba: "Tenía que ser".

–¿Quién es este, Neville Chamberliananan…? ¿Quién es? –preguntó Antonio, que tenía una cara de confundido impresionante. Me tuve que aguantar la risa, mientras Arthur, con tono cansado explicaba:

–Neville Chamberlain, fue el Primer Ministro en los años anteriores a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Era un político que, de algunas que otras maneras cedía ante las presiones de Hitler.

–Después los británicos se preguntan porque son unos de los más odiados en todo el mundo –ironizó Francis.

–En realidad, no nos preguntamos eso nunca –contestó Arthur, con una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad – Lo que hacía Chamberlain era algo bastante apoyado por las clases altas inglesas de esos años. Era una manera de bloquear al comunismo.

–Y papá Kennedy, apoyaba abiertamente ese apaciguamiento –terminé la frase – Así que… es eso. The Umbrella Man, por lo que dijo, era simplemente un texano medio loco _–¡Qué raro! – _que estaba haciendo una protesta.

–No es posible –comenzó Gilbert – tiene que ser parte del asesinato, no es normal. Es tan… tan…

–¿Poco siniestro? –Pregunté, sonriendo un poco – si. Eso mismo decían en el documental: nadie puede pensar en todas las perfectamente validas opciones de por qué él estaba ahí.

…

–¿Esa es la historia de "El Hombre del Paraguas"? –Pregunto Ludwig – una simple leyenda urbana. Interesante, sí, pero… a que nos lleva con "El Hombre del Paraguas" que nos menciono Vash? –hablaba lentamente, posiblemente pensando en miles de teorías.

–Bueno… especulemos un poco –dijo Arthur – este Umbrella Man, es un tipo que… estuvo ahí, que nadie le prestaba atención… ¿Cómo no ves a un único tipo con un paraguas negro abierto?

–Solo Dios sabe… nada de esto tiene sentido –se lamentó Feliciano.

–Tal vez tenga que ver… tal vez no. Los descubriremos en China –dije, con tono de "no te preocupes, salvaré el día".

–¡La mafia china! Esto se va a poner muy interesante –exclamó Lovino, sonriendo para sí mismo.

–Si, va a ser toda una aventura –agregó Antonio, pasando un brazo por los hombros del ítalo. Ante esto, Lovino lo miro por un segundo. Después a su brazo, después de vuelta a la cara del español. Sin expresión en su rostro, dijo:

–Antonio, ¿Por qué odias a tu brazo derecho?

–¿Qué dijiste, Lovi? –pregunto el Pirata, confundido.

–Si no lo alejas de mi cuerpo, va a terminar separado del tuyo. Por eso te pregunto. Y otra cosa: me vuelves a llamas "Lovi", y te quemo la lengua, y te obligo a tragar las cenizas. Si no puedes tragar, te las inyecto por sangre.

Antonio saco el brazo de los hombros del ítalo, pero sin dejar de sonreír dijo:

–Creo que tú serías el que más extrañaría mi lengua.

De repente me agarro la necesidad de correr a las colinas. Las facciones de Lovino estaban inexpresivas, pero se le veía en los ojos, las palabras "te voy a cagar a trompadas" como él dice tantas veces. Agarró el brazo de Antonio, se levanto de la silla y arrastro a Antonio afuera de la habitación VIP. Antes de cerrar la puerta, dio una mirada a la habitación, como diciendo "No me sigan. Voy a matarlo. Vuelvo en cinco minutos". Y la mirada funcionó, porque ni Feliciano, lo siguió. Aunque me encantaría saber si en verdad va a azotarlo, o hacerle otra cosa…

–Repasemos una vez más: tenemos que buscar a un tipo en Hong Kong –dijo Francis – que se hace llamar "El hombre del paraguas". Este hombre, por alguna razón se hace llamar como The Umbrella Man. Perdimos un mediodía escuchando la historia.

–Solo nos queda… ir a China –completó Arthur.

Es que, francamente: ¿Qué es esto? Es todo muy raro… y ahora encima nos tenemos que enfrentar con los chinos.

Al menos la vida de ninguno de nosotros es aburrida.

_"Justo lo que necesitas" _dijo esa voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

><p>* "El americano Impasible".<p>

** Actual senador del estado de Arizona, y candidato por el partido republicano en las elecciones americanas para presidente de 2008.

*** No tiene traducción exacta. Es una forma de decir: "¡Por el amor de Dios!"

**** "Es un hermoso día en el vecindario"

***** Este documental es un video de seis minutos y medio donde se explica la historia de El Hombre del Paraguas. A mi viejo le gusta leer diarios extranjeros por internet (de gustos no hay nada escrito) y descubrió este pequeño video y me lo mostro.

* * *

><p>.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

**Para las/os que se manejan con el inglés, aquí les dejo el link del pequeño documental: (eliminen los espacios) http:/ video .nytimes .com/ video/ 2011/11/21/ opinion/ 100000001183275/ the-umbrella-man. Html**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

><p><strong>¡No puede ser! ¿Otra vez narra Alfred? <strong> Déjenme explicar: el orden de los puntos de vista lo elijo a medida de que me parezca conveniente. Y necesitaba del gringo para contar la pequeña historia. En el siguiente capítulo, es el punto de vista alguien que todavía no narro. ¡Hagan sus apuestas!

**Este capítulo fue extraño, pero ya van a recibir sus respuestas con el avance. Este es un fic largo (todavía no estoy segura del la cantidad de capítulos) y va a haber muchas idas y vueltas. Van a odiarme!**

**Gracias a mi beta, Lorena Malfoy, por dejar estos capítulos presentables pa' la comunida'. You are awesome (chequeén sus fics, no se van a arrepentir).**

**También**** quiero agradecer a mi socia, x.-hoshi-.x por ayudarme con algunos detalles de este capítulo. Ya vamos a dominar el mundo, y tods van a temblar.**

**_¿Les gusto el capítulo? Por favor, dejen sus criticas, halagos, cartas de amor ligeramente amenazantes, cartas de odio ligeramente agradables, dudas existenciales o teoremas de pitágoras en LAS REVIEWS!_**


	8. Reflexiones de un moralista

**Capítulo 8: Reflexiones de un moralista**

_P.d.v: Ludwig._

"Si la vida te da limones, has limonada" dicen por ahí. Bueno, a mí, la vida me dio armas, estafas, contrabando, asesinatos, control clandestino y dinero negro. Así que… ¿En qué clase de persona me convierto al aprovecharme de eso? Seguramente, alguien como Gilbert. Eso sería un golpe bajo a mi integridad.

La vida cuando éramos niños no fue fácil. Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por un extraño grupo del lado Oriental de Berlín, un año antes de que derribaran el muro. Yo tenía como cinco años, y mi hermano, once.

Claro que, mis padres tampoco eran gente de moral; mi viejo era el heredero de la familia y la mano derecha del abuelo Ger, el jefe de ese entonces. Mi madre era a prueba de todo: era una mujer valiente amante de la acción. Tanto mi padre como mi madre eran increíbles criminales, según me contaba Gilbert y el abuelo.

Sin embargo, a medida que me relataban las historias, de cómo él y ella se conocieron en medio de un interrogatorio donde estaban haciendo agonizar a un pobre checoslovaco; de cómo papá se le declaro a mamá en medio de una fuga hacia el lado Occidental después de una misión en la que tenían que buscar a un heredero de no sé cual grupo y matarlo, empecé a sentir más vergüenza, más decepción de que esos asesinos me habían traído al mundo.

Por lo que recuerdo de ellos, mi madre era amorosa a su manera, pero solo la veía algunas noches a la semana con suerte, y mi padre nos ignoraba completamente. Claro que, ya no estoy seguro que partes de esos recuerdos son reales y cuales yo fui construyendo con la imaginación, los sentimientos y las fantasías.*

La razón por la que yo tengo la moral definida y no soy un corrupto de todo lo que fue establecido (a diferencia de Gilbert o mis padres) es por el abuelo Ger. Ese hombre, con sus penetrantes ojos azules y su extraño y largo cabello rubio, era en sí un bastardo hijo de puta, nadie como él en ese sentido. Pero adentro de la casa era otro. El nos tomó a mí y a mi hermano, nos cuido y malcrió. Nunca fue del tipo que demostraba su afecto, generalmente con el semblante serio (según Feliciano, igual al mío. Supongo que de ahí lo heredé), pero siempre se encargó de protegernos, de educarnos. Nunca nos levantó la mano, ni dejaba que alguien más lo hiciera. Siempre me enseñó que tenía que distinguir entre el bien y el mal, a no lastimar a la gente. Que lo que nos sucedió a mí y a Gilbert fueron tragedias, pero no por esa razón hay que cometerlas. Y yo aprendí bien.

A diferencia de Gilbert. Él se pasó la vida entera diciendo que el abuelo estaba loco, que no importaba los discursos que nos diera. Que no hay opciones, y que lo mejor es mantener el poder y el dinero, porque esas son las cosas que valían la pena mantener… Ese enfermo. Si supiera de cosas que valen la pena sería un hombre totalmente distinto al que es ahora.

–_Creciste con esto, Lud, vas a volver, lo sé. Vas a fumarte un cigarrillo, mirar tu reloj, recordar algún código, y volver a casa -dijo Gilbert, con un tono desesperado._

–_No voy a volver a esta mierda. Tu mismo sabes que importan poco los recuerdos familiares –sentencié, y salí por la puerta. Unas horas después, de Alemania._

Después de eso no volví a pisar ninguna parte de Alemania. Tampoco volví a fumar. Decidí comenzar una vida nueva en otra parte. Cualquier sitio en el que Ludwig Beilschmidt no tenía porque hacer daño a nadie, un lugar donde simplemente pueda estar, trabajar y tratar de vivir una vida normal.

* * *

><p>Así fue como terminé viajando por Europa. Viviendo la vida de un mochilero, no me quedaba más de un mes en ningún lugar. Estuve en Varsovia, París, Barcelona, Lisbon, Praga y por un corto tiempo en algunos pueblos de Macedonia (esa fue una experiencia francamente inolvidable).<p>

Sin embargo, no viajaba tanto porque me gustase, ya que los cambios de rutina me causan mucho estrés, sino por el hecho de que en todos los pueblos y ciudades donde decidía detenerme sentía que me faltaba algo, que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Por un tiempo pensé que era nostalgia a mi país, a mi gente y a mis costumbres. Luego pensé que era mejor ignorar esa sensación, y seguir viajando, ya que en algún momento me iba a cansar.

Claro que, esa sensación no se fue hasta que decidí visitar Italia, a comprobar por mi mismo lo que se decía de los ítalos. Había sobrevivido a los franceses, a los españoles y a los polacos. No tendría problema con los tanos. Me tomó un simple viaje en avión con un piloto italiano para darme cuenta lo equivocado que estaba, y con solo media hora haciendo los trámites en el aeropuerto, ya tenía sabido que no me adaptaría nunca del todo a esta gente.

A pesar de ser uno de los países más encantadores que he recorrido, todavía sentía que me faltaba algo. Pero quería ser racional, así que recorrí lo más que pude de todo el territorio.

Cuando llegue a Nápoles, ahí comencé a darme por vencido. Una ciudad tan caótica, donde nadie sabe manejar, dónde a nadie le importan ni las más mínimas reglas de convivencia, puede colmar la paciencia de medio mundo. La mía al menos, agonizaba.

Hasta que claro, el destino me mandó la jugada más... ¿Extraña? ¿Confusa? ¿Habladora? En fin, la jugada más "algo" de mi vida.

Era mediodía. El sol pegaba en lo alto en la Piazza Dante. Yo estaba sentado en uno de los bancos alineados de la plaza, que, irónicamente daban la espalda a la imponente estatua de Dante Alighieri. Algunos vendedores aquí y allá, gente en todas partes.

Fue hasta que de repente, escuche una voz dulce, alegre, que cambiaba de tonos de agudos a graves, _"__Che colpa ne ho se il cuore è uno zingaro e va, catene non ha, il cuore è uno zingaro e va."**. _Los acordes de una guitarra lo acompañaban. Quien sea que cantaba tenía un talento nato, y por la felicidad con la que lo hacía, se notaba que le gustaba.

La voz fascinante venía de atrás mío, del centro de la plaza. Al darme vuelta, ví a un muchacho joven, menor de veinticinco seguro, de ojos cafés, cabello corto rojizo con un pequeño rulo que bailaba al ritmo de la música, una sonrisa alegre. Apoyado contra la base de la estatua, vestido con zapatos de vestir, un fino pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja oscura. A su lado en el suelo se encontraba un saco negro y un sombrero, que poco a poco se iba llenando de monedas y cambio. Estaba acompañando a un guitarrista que estaba sentado ahí, también recibiendo propinas en la funda de su instrumento.

La potencia del cantante iba aumentando. El apoyo de la gente le estaba dando de confianza. Era impresionante como una sola voz podía llenar toda la plaza de vida.

Me levanté de mi lugar, casi por poco dejando mi mochila en el suelo y me fui a acercando a los artistas.

Me gustaría decir que el joven se puso a cantar con más fuerza y corazón cuando me vio a mí. Pero eso es un pensamiento vanidoso que solo me permito a veces.

Los minutos posteriores a esa presentación me quedé parado como un idiota mientras observaba como el guitarrista le decía a el cantante algo como: "Hombre, eso fue genial. ¿Vienes a cantar seguido?" y el otro contestaba: "Oh, gracias. No, la verdad, no canto nunca. Solo tuve un día largo. Ten -ante eso agarra su sombrero del suelo y vuelca todo lo recaudado en la funda del otro artista-"

–¡Oh no! ¡Estás loco! ¡Esa plata es tuya! Cayó en tu sombrero -le había reprochado el guitarrista.

–¡Ja! Me saqué el sombrero porque tenía calor. Eras tú el que estaba tocando la guitarra y yo el sentimental que se unió –bromeó Feliciano - la plata es tuya -sentenciado esto, con una sonrisa, comenzó a arreglarse el saco.

Encima de artista, generoso y desinteresado. Aunque me sentí un poco mal porque yo había esperado para darle algo de dinero en su sombrero, y tal vez tener la oportunidad de decirle algo. No tenía idea de qué. En esos momentos no tenía idea de nada. Seguramente algo como "eres muy bueno". Hay que apreciar el talento. Para una persona como yo, que no es muy buena en cosas bellas, esa clase de habilidades causan nervios... sí. Esa era la razón de mi nerviosismo.

Justo cuando el joven bohemio que usaba trajes finos se estaba yendo, yo palpé por unos segundos el cambio que tenía en mi mano y por la voluntad, que solo Dios podría darme, me acerque a él, que al fijarse en mi me sonrió y esperó a que yo dijera algo. Como soy un típico turista alemán, estaba muy incómodo y no le dije nada. Solo mantuve el semblante serio mientras le estiraba mi mano mostrándole el dinero, esperando que lo agarrara y se fuera a seguir cantando. Él, al ver este gesto, se rió, negó con la cabeza, y me dijo:

–Creo que habrás escuchado que la plata es para el jovencito de la guitarra.

–Oh... eeem... -en esos momentos, mi cerebro me estaba diciendo "se cortés e intenta que acepte el dinero, Mein Gott" – vamos, todos los artistas se merecen recompensa.

–¿Parezco alguien a quien le interesa la plata? –me preguntó.

Lo miré por dos segundos: zapatos, traje, sombrero, corbata...

–Un poco –contesté.

Se miro a sí mismo, suspiró un poco -un tiempo después comprendí que ese suspiro era de resignación- y luego volvió a sonreír, pasando una mano por su cabello.

–¡Uy! tienes razón -dijo, levantando las cejas de forma graciosa, que me sacó a mí una involuntaria sonrisa – soy Feliciano –agregó extendiendo su mano.

–Ludwig.

–Y dime Ludwig, ¿De dónde eres? No eres de por aquí.

–¿Se nota?

–Oh sí.

–Bueno, soy de Berlín.

–Oh ¡Qué lindo! Yo solo conozco las costas Mediterráneas.

–¿Eso es poco?

–¡Veeh! Siempre se puede conocer más -después de eso se fijó en mi mochila y me volvió a mirar, siempre con esa expresión cálida e inocente – ¿Viajero errante?

–No me llamaría errante ¿Tú?

–Desgraciadamente, no. Viajes de negocios.

–Qué... ¿Qué edad tienes?

–Veintitrés y medio -contestó, haciendo mucho énfasis en el "y medio" – ¿Por?

–Es que me pareces muy joven para ser de esos que viajan por negocios.

–Es que es un negocio familiar, ¿Me entiendes?

Oh sí, lo entendía. Obviamente, un tiempo aprendí que él se refería a los mismos "negocios familiares" que yo estaba pensando. Recordando, mejor dicho.

–Puedo imaginármelo –contesté.

Y entonces tome la decisión de quedarme aquí en Nápoles (increíble, considerando lo disparatada que es esta ciudad), por una cuestión de comodidad. No tenía nada que ver con que Feliciano y yo nos estábamos llevando bien, nos veíamos en la plaza, el me recomendaba lugares turísticos, a veces íbamos juntos. La energía del italiano era un poco contagiosa. Creo que recorrer las calles solo no hubiese sido lo mismo.

Tal vez era que por fin no estaba solo, tenía un amigo. Alguien con quien estar, ser yo mismo. Compartir intereses, descubrir cosas nuevas. Él no me juzgaba por ser un poco bruto, obsesionado, calculador

Cuando descubrí que él era, bueno, un heredero de La Camorra, un futuro jefe; las cosas que él hacía, los delitos que cometía… fue un golpe y una barrera derribada para ambos. En el momento que lo supe, discutimos un poco. No fue una pelea brusca, no hubo gritos. Me moleste por el simple hecho de que me lo hubiese ocultado.

Yo me sentía como un idiota: había huído de casa para no vivir la vida del crimen, y sin embargo, la única persona con la que logro entablar relación afectiva es un jefe mafioso. ¡Y qué jefe! ¡La Camorra! Como decía mi abuelo, que lo había escuchado también de un italiano una vez: "con esas cosas no se jode".

¿Quién era yo para juzgar a Feliciano? Después de todo, yo también había cometido crímenes, vivido la vida de mafioso, compartido la herencia, hasta que escapé. No podía simplemente odiarlo: era una de las personas más simples y buenas. Él también sufría mucho con la moral; _"a veces me pregunto cuánto voy a durar con todo esto hasta que termine destruyéndome, ¿Sabes?... Aunque, lo más probable es que otro termine conmigo, y Lovino felizmente vengaría mi muerte y de paso haría todo lo que quiera. Al menos así, no tendría que cargar con la culpa" _me dijo una vez_. _

Tal vez fue una estúpida decisión, pero seguí viéndolo, siendo su amigo, como si nada hubiera pasado. Claro que ahora era mejor: había más honestidad: él ya no me tenía que inventar excusas cuando algo sucedía. Obviamente, tampoco podía hablar de aquello (nunca me dio ninguna información importante, y hasta hace poco, yo no sabía donde vivía) pero cada vez que me decía "algo surgió" quería decir "lo siento. Trabajo, Camorristas, Lovino siendo Lovino".

En otros casos extremos, yo terminaba ayudando a los Vargas en alguna misión, cosas simples como hacer guardia en algún lugar. Claro que, al involucrarme poco a poco, me di cuenta de que casi me convierto en un camorrista más. Conocía a sus hombres, ellos sabían que no era un peligro para la familia. No me sentía incómodo.

No sabía que estaba pasando conmigo. Estaba volviendo a donde empecé.

Ahora mismo estoy acompañando a los Vargas, a mi hermano y a otros criminales igual de despreciables. A propia fuerza de voluntad.

Podría culpar a mi sangre: a mis padres, a Gilbert, incluso a mi abuelo. También podría culpar a Feliciano, por ser ese jefe bondadoso. Podría culpar a los humanos, por no ser perfectos y crear cosas corruptas que nos convierten a algunos en seres malignos. Podría culpar a Dios por crearnos a nosotros los humanos.

O podría culparme a mí, por ser un hipócrita.

* * *

><p>–¡Qué viaje de mierda! -gritó Lovino. Porque cualquier persona cuerda grita eso después de bajarse de un avión en Hong Kong.<p>

–Vamos, no estuvo tan mal –intentó disuadirlo Antonio. Nunca en su vida lo va a lograr, pero admiro su perseverancia.

–Antonio… dormiste desde que despegamos hasta que aterrizamos. No sabés nada. Ahora salgamos de acá, que no me banco los aeropuertos.

–Lovino… a ninguno de nosotros nos gustan los aeropuertos. Así que ahora tienes que calmarte, que tenemos mucho que hacer. A veces pienso que no cambias nunca.

El mayor de los Vargas ahí prácticamente se quedo mudo por unos segundos, hasta que preguntó, mucho más bajo que su usual tono de voz potente:

–¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, Antonio?

El _Pirata_, ante esa pregunta, se quedo simplemente mirando a Lovino, con el semblante serio. Algo que no se ve seguido en la cara del español.

–Nada. Olvídalo. ¿Vale? –dicho esto, se fue con mi hermano y Francis, dejando a Lovino solo.

Feliciano a mi lado, suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Después me miró a mí, me sonrió y me dijo:

–La historia que tienen esos dos parece milenaria. Si tan solo pudieran dejar el pasado atrás. ¿Tú crees que algún día lo harán, Ludwig?

La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea. Así que me decidí a no responderle. Feliciano sabe que cuando no digo es porque no sé qué decir.

Además, tal vez sea yo siendo paranoico, pero siento que algo va a pasar. Estamos en un aeropuerto enorme, lleno de gente por todos lados, los pasos de todos resonando en el piso de mármol. No tengo idea de lo que puede ser, pero hay algo o alguien en este lugar que me pone nervioso.

Alfred en este momento está muy alerta también. Seguramente "El Observador" se le subió a la cabeza. Me pareció una historia interesante, un buen personaje. Sin embargo, me cuesta creer que ese americano en serio tiene esa habilidad. Seguramente es intuitivo y tiene suerte. También eso de "El hombre del Paraguas" fue tan raro. Desde que el Ministro Zwingli lo mencionó hasta que Alfred terminó de contar su historia ya me había convencido que esto iba a ser un disparate.

Podría irme, y dejar esta misión. Pero no puedo abandonar a Feliciano. Yo se que él tiene bastante experiencia para su edad, pero no sabemos con qué clase de cosas nos vamos a encontrar aquí en China. Y la verdad… yo también quiero saber un poco de que se trata todo esto.

–Hey, Arthur -escuché decir al americano – Ese hombre, castaño de anteojos, ¿No se te hace familiar? Ese… el que está hablando con la castaña de rojo. Nos estuvieron observando mientras hacíamos los trámites –… es bueno-.

–Bueno… no tengo idea de quién es ella. Pero él… ¿No es ese el de las fotos de la oficina de Vash? ¿El… ex _lo que sea_ de Gilbert? –contestó, mientras miraba disimuladamente a la pareja.

–¿Qué sucede conmigo? –preguntó mi hermano con tono arrogante al escuchar que alguien lo nombró.

Arthur y Alfred hicieron unos gestos con la cabeza hacia la dirección donde Gilbert tenía que mirar.

Si no fuera porque mi hermano sufre de albinismo, en ese mismo instante estaría perdiendo color en la cara. Sus ojos rosados se abrieron considerablemente y con la expresión de alarma que tenía, uno no sabría si reírse o asustarse.

Dio unos pasos hacia adelante por lo que, Roderich, si mal no recuerdo, y la muchacha comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sin mirarnos y pretendiendo que hablaban entre ellos.

Esos dos sí que llamaban la atención en este lugar.

El estaba vestido con un traje de tela de alpaca que prácticamente gritaba "costé veinticinco mil dólares". Saco, chaleco y pantalón negro, abajo una camisa blanca de algodón finísimo, una corbata azul oscura, y unos zapatos de vestir con los que se escuchaban sus pasos a pesar del ruido del gentío. Usaba unos anteojos de medio marco dorado carísimo sin duda.

Ella en cambio, a pesar de que su ropa no era tan costosa (un vestido rojo simple, tacos altos rojos, un impermeable gris claro y un sombrero gris más oscuro que le daba un aire más clásico) llamaba más la atención con solo su actitud al caminar. Su cabello castaño, largo y ondulado le daba un aire de melena, y sus ojos verdes destellaban confianza. De su mano salía el humo de un cigarrillo con una larga boquilla verde. Hermosa, sin duda, caminaba entre la multitud con una sonrisa felina.

Cuando estuvieron en frente nuestro (cada uno de nosotros había levantado la guardia, y estaba listo para lo que sea). Nadie dijo una sola palabra.

Hasta que la _femme fatale, _le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de mi hermano que le dio vuelta la cara.

–¿Eso era absolutamente necesario? -preguntó Gilbert, pasándose la mano tratando de tapar la marca que le dejó la mujer.

–Ay, cariño, no puedes culparme. Por tu cara de conejo degollado parecía que necesitabas eso o un rodillazo en tus casi inexistentes bolas –contestó con tono de señorita descarada.

El hombre a su lado, soltó una corta risotada de autosuficiencia. Ese último gesto me hizo pensar en un aristócrata que mira todo desde su balcón mientras le dice a uno de sus leales matones a matar animales y que les traiga la cabeza de estos en una bandeja de plata. Una personaje repugnante.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –pregunté. No era la primera vez que una mujer humillaba a mi hermano, pero hay cosas más importantes en estos momentos.

Claro que, mi hermano interrumpió lo que sea que esos dos iban a responder, diciendo:

–Estos dos son lo que yo llamo "Los Bonnie y Clyde*** del Imperio Austro-húngaro".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

><p>*Cuando recordamos algo, en realidad, no recordamos exactamente lo que sucedió. Nuestro cerebro repite la imagen que recordamos la última vez. Por eso, los recuerdos viejos, o los sueños, no son tan nítidos. Es probable que hasta nuestro recuerdo más lúcido tenga pequeños detalles agregados por nuestro subconsciente que en el momento no sucedieron.<p>

** ¿Es culpa mía si el corazón es un gitano y no tiene cadenas? el corazón es un gitano y se va. – Zingaro de Nicola di Bari.

***Bonnie y Clyde eran una pareja de criminales en USA durante la Gran Depresión. La historia de ellos y su muerte se convirtió en leyenda urbana por todo el territorio americano.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, agradecimientos a mi beta, Lorena Malfoy. <em><span>Hoy ella subió el epilogo de el espamano "La media vuelta". Si no lo leyeron, háganlo. Es una historia hermosa.<span>_ También gracias a x.-hoshi-.x y a Nekogoro-san por darme ideas en este peliculón. **

Sé que esto esta teniendo cada vez más vueltas. Pero supongo que eso es lo que lo hace interesante: no hay una sola trama sino varias. Dejo abiertos los temas para que a medida que sigan apareciendo capítulos, se vayan cerrando. Así que les pido que vayan recolectando todos los datos que pueden: los datos del observador, el caso de Arthur con Scott, la historia de Paz, los pensamientos de Ludwig y su relación con Feliciano, el lado espamano, que parece que tuvieron una historia de telenovela (un poco como que sí), todo eso. Todos los personajes tienen un algo que los marca en esta historia.

Si esto fuera una novela en papel ya completa, yo no tendría que explicarles nada porque ustedes no se quedarían con la duda hasta los siguientes capítulos. Pero a recompensa de esa falta, fanfiction tiene la oportunidad de comunicarme con las/os lectoras/os. Y eso se me hace muy bonito.

Así que ustedes siempre me pueden preguntar los que quieran en las reviews (menos los spoilers, eso sería trampa). (y obviamente, cuenten que les parecio el capítulo...** MUCHAS REVIEWS! SIIII!) **

_Abrazos! _


End file.
